Simple Survival
by Golia Onyx
Summary: I didn’t plan on going to the bar that night, the night everything started back up for me, the night I became a runaway and a protector all in one. Again.I was that someone that a man wants to taste, torture, and try to kill. Funny thing is: I can’t die.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N This is the first fan fiction that I ever wrote, and I thought that I had lost it so I gave up on it. But when I went to my real mothers I found that I had most of it saved. So I sent it to myself and I have been slowly editing chapter by chapter of it. I didn't post it when I was writing it because when I had started writing it I had no idea about this site. And I believe not even Eclipse was out yet when I started it. So there are a lot of things that will be out of place, like who imprints on who, but I hope you all enjoy it as much as I had enjoyed writing it. I will update one chapter a day instead of updating all 14 chapters that I have written so far. Enjoy you guys! Much love! Oh and review, tell me what you think!)**

Chapter 1.

We all know the type. They have that look on their face, even in their eyes. Once they see a piece of meat that they like, their eyes glisten with excitement. They are always looking for that one right somebody to taste, torture, and eventually kill. They will do anything to get what they want.

I guess I was that somebody. I was that someone that a man wants to taste, torture, and try to kill. Funny thing is: I can't die.

See, your world, the human world, which I so nobly protect, is an ashtray, we can burn and coil you like cigarettes; the more you cry the more your ashes turn to mud. It's the nature of the leeches, the virgins feelings cheated. You've only spent a second of your life, whilst my world is ever more affected. There is no exit here, no way out. There is a dream inside of a dream. I'm wide awake the more I sleep. You'll understand when we are all dead and go to the god just to see. It's been told that you look at yourself in heaven, and heaven and hell are more than just lies, that No one dies, everyone is separated into two armies - the good verses the evil. Black and White, while here on earth there is grey matter. I will never die, and all I see is the Grey. I am neither good nor evil, I'm in between. Always, and forever, In between. With being In between, I make many enemies. My life is always in danger, and in doing so, so are the people around me.

I've never been what you would call pretty or beautiful. Id rather ware jeans, a baggie shirt, sling my hair into a pony tail, and on a good day, I ware eyeliner. I don't mess with dressing nice, curling my hair, and slapping globs of glitter on my cheeks. That's just not me. I leave that for the preps. Give me a wrench, a grease rag and something in the garage to do and I'll be happy all damn day long.

I didn't plan on going to the bar that night, the night everything started back up for me, the night I became a runaway and a protector all in one. Again. I've been into this bar before; I didn't care too much for it. Then again I didn't care too much for places with a lot of men around. I was only there for Lisa. She needed booze, a friend, maybe a few smokes – I was her girl. "At least I attempted to dress nice" I murmured to myself. and it was true, I attempted to dress nice, I at least put on jeans with no stains or holes and a black shirt which fit me nicely.

I left my blondish brown hair down and combed out the knots; made sure my eyeliner was even. I managed to find some chap stick, if that even counts. Id just gotten off the phone with Lisa when I walked into the bar. She was on her way; I'd be waiting about ten minuets. It was an ordinary bar. Country music played, rednecks in plad played pool. Bikers in leather jackets hung out by the bar where slot machines were present. Daring teenage boys played darts with the old man that hasn't lost a game since 1962.

I knew most of the guys, they where pretty cool. The bad part was all of them would try to get in my pants, and I'm sorry but that just wasn't going to happen. I didn't like any of them that way. Hell, I hadn't liked anyone like that for one hell of a long time.

I felt someone watching me –that wasn't new. People where always awed by my 'boyish' figure. I was taller than normal women, and stronger than them. By a long shot. Even stronger than ALL the men in here. My muscles showed, and I was far from a stick. I was 5'11 at 153 lbs. Some fat, but mostly muscle. –It wasn't my fault. - I mostly wore guy's clothes; I liked them better than women's clothes. They seemed to fit me better. But maybe they stared today because I wasn't dressed like normal, or maybe it was something else entirely.

Placing my cell phone in my right pocket I tried looking for who was staring. I looked to my right and saw a muscular Indian looking man. He wore all black and even his untidily hair was black and touching his chin. I glared in his direction and turned to my left. A Mexican looking man stared at me as well. Warring jeans with holes, and a red flannel shirt and black vest, his face supporting an ugly goatee. He looked way to familiar for my liking. I sighed and walked up to the bar. I sat in the first empty seat at the bar with an empty seat next to it that I could find. I didn't particularly enjoy being stared at, I may have been used to it, but I didn't like it the least bit. Made me feel like the freak I knew I was.

"Waiting for somebody Jessie?" the bartender Jack asked me as he walked towards me from the other side of the counter. We knew each other well, being neighbors and all.

"Yeah Jack imma waiting on Lisa, she got herself into trouble again." I informed him with a sigh. I really wanted to kill Joe for all the things he had done to Lisa, and probably more women before her. After all, I was a protector, but I asked Lisa if she wanted my help, she refused it, so I had let it go for the time being.

"Oh again?" he asked. "You know what Jessie? I've offered her repeatedly to take care of that guy Joe of hers, but she insists she will be alright." He said shaking his head. I knew exactly what he meant. I had offered as well, I knew I could take on Joe without any problems.

"She turned me down to. She thinks she can change him, but from her voice over the phone, it doesn't look that she did anything but make him worse." I said. "She will get enough of it one day….or she will die. And I've told her that." I said morosely. I hated that man with a passion.

Having to sit here and be a good girl turned my insides. I was born to protect, not sit on the sidelines and watch. I gritted my teeth.

"Haven't we all." He muttered.

We stared off into space for a bit, and in the mist of my rambling thoughts of how I was going to kill Joe, I remembered the guys staring at me. Jack was the perfect person to ask who they were. After all, he was a bartender. Everyone talks to the bar tenders. They are good listeners. Especially when you are drunk.

"Hey Jack?" I asked calling back his attention to me. He jumped slightly and looked toward me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know the two new guys?" I asked curiously slightly pointing in both directions of the bar that they were in.

"Nope. Not as good as I know everyone else. All I can tell you is that the guy to your lefts name is Hector. We think he's from Vegas." He began pointing at Hector slightly.

"Great, my hometown." I said sarcastically un-pointing my fingers and crossing my arms moodily. Jack ignored me.

"And the one on your right, his name is Damien. Ain't no one know where he's from." He informed me. I nodded. He leaned in closer. "You know Jessie, he comes in here every night at the same time. It's like he is waiting for somebody. he leaves when the bar officially closes, but he rarely drinks, and he never looks at anyone...but tonight, his eyes haven't left you since you walked in." he said.

"Great." I muttered. Just what I needed tonight. A bit of the supernatural was in store for tonight apparently, and I really wished I didn't have to deal with it.

The door opened behind us, wind rushed in and sent chills down my spine, which was odd. Something was definantly wrong tonight.

"Ah here she is!" Jack exclaimed. I spun around in my chair, and sure enough, there Lisa was. Walking in with her big movie-star sunglasses that probably covered up a bruise. She was warring long sleeves and pants, and her long blonde hair was down and covering most of her face. She also was wearing gloves: she never wore gloves. The only part of her skin that you could see was her nose and some of her cheeks. That was not like Lisa. And also, why was she wearing sunglasses.... at night? Only I did that. Which reminded me I needed to buy new sunglasses in the morning. Clearly Joe had beaten her pretty badly this time. I rushed to her.

"Heya Hun" I greeted and hugged her, to rough considering she scolded me,

"Hey, OW Careful!" She said gritting her teeth. I let go of her,

"Sorry I didn't mean to.."

"I know I know. Its fine, I'm just hurtin that's all." She said. I walked with her to the bar, and Damien's eyes followed me the entire time. I could feel it. A chill ran down my spine that had absolutely nothing to do with the cold. I hardly ever got cold here in Montana.

"Heya Dear." Jack greeted Lisa. She smiled slightly and sat down in my seat. I took the one next to her, not caring enough to say anything.

"Hey Jack." She greeted weakly back.

"What happened?" he asked her, worry in his voice.

"I expect you can guess. I don't want to talk about it." she said. Jack got her a drink.

"If you let this go on any further, he's going to kill you." He told her. She took a long drink.

"Yeah I know..." she sighed. She took off her sunglasses. I gasped.

"That's it, your staying with either me or Jack." I told her sternly. Her left eye supported a bruise. She was hit so hard her eye was so black that there was no blue.

"He's going to come looking for me. " she whispered.

"I don't care. If he does, I'll take care of him." I said getting angry. I shook slightly. I turned back to Jack,

"Jack, get the gang together, get that bastard out of my town before I do something I will regret." I told him. Jack new my little secret. He knew what I turned into when I got mad. He nodded to me. Lisa wanted to protest, but I wouldn't let her.

"Now you listen to me, you should have gotten rid of him a long time ago. Now your sitting around your house wondering when your gonna get hit next. No one deserves to live that way, so I'm not going to let you." She heaved a sigh and took a drink. She knew she was being overruled.

She drank so much in so little time. Three bourbon and cokes, plus half a pack of Marlboro cigarettes in maybe thirty minuets tops.

"Wow Lisa, I get two drags in and you have one smoked. I get half my drink done, and you have three….see what I'm getting at here?" I said to her, concern deep in my voice.

"Yeah I know." She nodded. "Shut up." Lisa said with a smile, Lisa's answer to everything : shut up. I smirked.

"There's my girl." I murmured. I wanted to pat her on the back, but I knew that she would scold me again. He probably hit her there to or something along those lines. I glared at the counter. I wanted to hurt Joe in more ways than any human could. I wanted him to see a different kind of monster than the one he saw in the mirror every day. I wanted him to be terrified. I wanted him to be afraid of a woman for once. For the first time in a really long time, I wanted to let the heat in my spine overtake me and shake my body out of existence for a split second. I wanted to be a bad person, I wanted to be the monster inside of me. I glanced over my shoulder, just for something to do, and Damien still stared at me. This was something I didn't want to have to do, but was going to do something anyways. Creepy stalker dudes are not my forte.

"Hey Lisa, I'll be right back." I said. She simply nodded, probably not even caring. I got up, heading for the ladies room that I would seek refuge from if it got to weird with this Damien.

I was walking to him and he watched every move I made. I swear I could get a werewolf-ish vibe from this guy. I quickly shook that idea out of my head, that wasn't who I was anymore. I stopped right in front of him.

"Is there a problem?" I asked putting as much menace into my voice as I could manage. As soon as I looked into his eyes I wished I didn't. He must have been hypnotic or sudden rush of memory prone, considering that's what happened. In a few short seconds I saw my supernatural life flow right before my eyes, just like it did every night in my dreams. It took him a minuet, but he replied.

"Not in your eyes no, not yet. But I actually do think you are quite beautiful." He said and stood up. He towered over me, something I wasn't used to. He had to have been 6'8 or more, considering I was 6'1 and he towered. The werewolf vibe hit me again.

He was overwhelmingly huge, he was muscular, and, like I said before, he towered over me. I had to crane my neck just to look into his dark brown eyes. I glared into them.

"Really now? And that why you've been starting at me since I walked in the door?" he looked at me like he was trying to communicate something into my eyes, but I didn't notice whatever it was.

"That and…other things." He answered. He began to play with the short ends of my hair. I wished I had a hair tie with me.

"Other things? Like Supernatural things?" I asked in the same tone.

"I can't tell you at the moment." He said, still looking at me like I was missing something important.

"Right. Um, okay…I need to uh, use the ladies room." I said pointing to it. He let his hand drop.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." He said and sat down again. I smiled as pleasantly as I could and walked away.

"I'm sure your not…" I muttered under my breath walking into the ladies room.

My safe place, my personal refuge in this stupid bar. Glad to be in it, I realized I didn't even need to use it, so I washed my hands and smoothed down my hair and redid my eyeliner, you know, normal girl stuff. I would have sat on the counter and had a smoke, but my cigarettes were with Lisa. Finally I figured it was enough procrastinating, and I might as well head back out. I choked down the werewolf vibe I didn't want to feel and walked back out.

No Damien. How Odd. "Huh" I sighed and looked around, he was talking to Jack at the other side of the bar, in the area where all the bikers where located. I walked back to Lisa who was sucking down yet another drink.

"Taste Good?" I muttered. She heard me and nodded.

"Mmhmn." I rolled my eyes and took a cigarette. _"Not like I'm going to be getting my wish and dying any time soon."_ I thought bitterly and took my third drag.

I knew I had to start over soon. Everyone always commented on how young I looked for 26. I really looked 21, but I knew they would start to get suspicious after they realize I never did anything a normal woman does, and that I always go hunting around time of the full moon, no matter the weather conditions. On full moons I HAVE to run at least ONCE during the moon phase. -And no, I didn't have to run around as a giant wolf. Knowing that made me smile inside.- Which they had already began to ask questions, especially the really girly ones. I shrugged it off for now. I would think about that when I really needed to. Right now, everything was fine. Lisa needed my help tonight, and I could push off my supernatural problems to help my one friend.

I knew she didn't need anyone to talk to, just someone to sit with her while she stared off into space and drank whiskey. I was happy to be here in a way, I got to get a night off of doing practically nothing unless I had a project going in the garage, which I currently didn't have.

The bar would be closing in three hours. _'What am I going to do for three hours?_' I thought miserably. I would find something, I had to or I would go crazy. Not like I wasn't already crazy, but I might go crazier.

After an hour or so of just sitting there making small talk with a Lisa that clearly was in no mood to talk, I challenged a guy to a game of pool, and won all too easily. This guy had no skills. He couldn't aim properly, and he kept going for the eight ball. Complete idiot. I knew Damien was watching, I grew to accept that and somewhat ignore it. I'd forgotten about Hector, until he came up to me.

"Nice form hot shot." He said looking me up and down.

"Thanks…I guess…" I muttered. He smiled and held his hand out.

"I'm Hector." He introduced himself. I took his and shook it.

"Jessie." I said, unwilling to talk to him. He felt weird too touch, and also way to familiar. Maybe I was losing my mind for the first time in 8 years. I let his hand go as soon as I finished saying my name.

"You played pool nicely." He complemented. I turned away, getting the balls back out onto the table.

"Thanks, I've had practice." I said.

"How long have you been playing for?" he asked.

"Since I was six." I unwillingly answered. I just wanted him to leave me alone, was that too much to ask?

Apparently for Hector it was.

"How old are you now?" he wondered.

"Twenty Six." I answered. He smiled at that.

"I'm twenty eight, what a pair we'd be huh?" he said with a husky laugh.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, "Because you see: we won't be a pair." I said and slammed my pool sick on the table and began to walk away towards the bar, he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Whoa hot shot, leaving so soon?" I looked at my wrist and trailed my gaze up to his eyes, glaring.

"No, I'm leaving this part of the bar." I spat at him and tore my wrist away from his, with much more unhuman force than necessary. -Childish and girly I know, but it was all I could come up with at the moment.-

"Feisty, I like that." He said. I snorted and got into the safety of Jack before he could do or say anything more.

"Who the hell was that?" Lisa snorted.

"Some guy named Hector who thinks he can get into my pants if he charms me with his idiotic charm enough." I complained.

"Pfffft! A guy like him can only wish to have someone like you!" Lisa exclaimed.

"That's why I don't have to wish." Damien said from behind me suddenly. Startled, I flipped around in my chair.

"Say what?" Lisa asked, clearly as confused as I was.

"I don't have to wish, because I'm not like him."

Damien clarified.

"And how would we know that?" I asked him.

"Just look at me, do I look like a sex driven freak?" he asked, all emotion wiped clean from his face. I shuddered looking into the mirror; I remember when I was like that. Lisa turned around in her chair and looked him over.

"Do I have to answer that question tonight?" Lisa asked slurring some of her words.

"No, you don't." he said with a smirk.

"Hey Jessie!" I heard someone call me from near the pool tables. Damien tensed for an odd reason, but I pushed that aside for later observations. I looked around Damien's massive torso for who had called me, and wished it was someone, anyone else. It was Hector. _'Great. Just what I wanted.'_ I thought.

"What?!" I called back getting more aggravated than I knew I should let anyone see.

"Come over here and sit on papa's lap! We will talk about the first thing that pops up." he called back with a laugh.

"Kiss my ass!" I yelled and stood up, instantly beginning to loose control. I was shaking slightly.

"You know that's exactly what I want to do hot shot!" he yelled and laughed. Without making a conscious decision I lunged forward, ready to attack. Damien caught me as I sprung.

"Let me go!" I growled in his ear –smelling more than just one wolf as I was getting closer to my breaking point, my shudders coming close to violent- as Damien wrapped his arms securely around my waist.

"Not now, we are in the middle of a crowded bar, save it for later." He whispered urgently in my ear. Something about his tone told me to back off. For now.

I sighed and gave up. I took a few deep breaths and all my vibrations left me. I felt him smirk and he easily lifted me to set me in my chair. He let me go once I was securely in it.

"Oh what hot shot? Cant handle a man like me?" Hector asked. He was near enough for Damien to punch now. I was hoping Damien would do just that.

"No, actually men like you make women like me have to hold back from throwing up." I said, glaring, starting to shake again.

"You just don't know what a real man is then." He said and took another step closer. Damien put himself in

front of me, shielding me in a way.

"You call yourself a man?" Damien asked turning toward Hector crossing his arms on his chest casually. I thought I saw his muscles flex. Hector closed the small distance, craning his neck more than I had too to see Damien the eyes.

"Yeah, and I call you a pussy." Was Hectors reply.

"Funny, because I call you he same scum that real men wipe of the bottoms of their work boots every day." Damien replied, I could nearly hear the smirk in his voice.

Hector laughed and took his vest off, throwing it somewhere.

"You wanna go esae?" he asked starting to sound like a Mexican from Las Vegas if Id ever heard one.

"Out of my bar Hector!" Jack roared in Hector's face, pushing Hector away from Damien.

"I'll be back." He said looking at me, with a promise in his eyes. I didn't like the look, it reminded me of HIM. I shuddered and it had nothing to do with my anger. The bar's infamous bouncer came up behind Hector.

"Lets Go." he growled to Hector. Hector smiled at me and winked. "See you soon love." he said and walked out. I shuddered again and my stomach churned. He used to talk to me like that. I had the feeling that this wasn't the last I would see of Hector, and that Hector probably wasn't Hector to begin with...

"Sick bastard." Lisa mumbled nearly unphased. I, on the other hand, was very disturbed. To many memories slinking there way back into my mind all in one night was in no way healthy for me right now. Damien turned around, pain spreading across his face as he processed my facial expression.

"Don't worry. Nothings going to happen to you, I promise." He tried to soothe me.

"I can take care of myself." I said. My voice sounded much stronger than I felt.

"Of course you can." He said and smiled.

After a few moments of staring at him, I decided to break the silence.

"So where you from?" I asked him casually.

" Miniwa, Wisconsin, you?"

" Las Vegas , Nevada ."

"Ahhh tourist Ville."

"Cha. Damn place full of druggies, tourists, rapists, and police who never gave a damn." I said with a shrug. "Don't know why anyone would want to live there." I continued. "Weather sucks almost as bad as the people. Few good people I do have to admit, but they hate it like I did." I rambled on. I looked at him and took a drink. He was quiet; I suspected he knew I wasn't done rambling. Smart man."I'm originally from here in Montana you know? Yeah I was born in Polson, then when I was eight we moved to Vegas, stupidest thing my dad could have ever done…" I said and drifted off, unwilling to explain why it was so bad. I took another drink, and he was still silent.

"Aren't you tired of listening to me ramble?" I asked putting the glass down.

"Not really," he answered "The more you talk, the more I learn about you." He said with a smirk.

"I see, well what part of town do you live in?" I asked.

He pointed to his right, "About seventy feet that way." He replied unphased.

"Ohhh you live in the haunted cabin huh? Fun stuff Id bet." I said rolling my eyes. There was stuff there, but nothing that came close to scaring me. I've been in love with scarier things than that.

He snorted. "Yeah, it isn't that haunted though, I've been in scarier places." My eyes went wide as he said almost what I thought. He smiled a smug smile. "Want to go check it out?" he asked me. Lisa nudged me before I could say no, I've already been there, not that interesting.

"You are going, and Jack will take care of me, and take me to his house to sleep a while." She said slurring her words some more. I had no idea where this was going, so I handed her my spare key,

"Take this, and when you get tired of Jack, you can come on over whether I'm home or not. Your welcome to use anything in the house, I don't care what you do, just don't mess with the things in my garage." I said smiling at the last part. She took it with a smile. "Have fun." She told me. I winked at her.

I turned around at Damien, putting my cigarettes and lighter into my left pocket, "Well let's go then." I sighed. He smiled at my

willingness to visit his place. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Ya'll don't come back now, ya hear!" Jack and Lisa called at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh as I tripped my way out the door, Damien caught me of course.

"Where's your Jacket?" he asked me swinging his onto his shoulder.

"I don't need a jacket." I shrugged.

We walked to his house in near silence, my hair knotting and whipping around in the heavy winds. I decided to break the silence.

"You're not some creepy serial killer or anything are you?" I asked nearly jokingly.

"Nah, I'm just a werewolf." He replied. I froze, a reaction to stress, I picked it up from an old friend. I looked into his eyes and realized he was serious. I could have phased right there and ran for it, but I waited it out.

"You're serious aren't you?" I asked dropping his hand. Id dealt with almost everything supernatural. Werewolves, vampires, demons, pixies, fairies, dragons, you name it. Hell I was a werewolf. But that was one volt I just didn't open often.

"I have secrets, just like you do." He replied. That's a yes. I began to walk into the forest, cursing my Vampiric best friend Phoenix for the ground he walked on. He always said he'd find someone like me and send them after me, for love of course, nothing bad. But why now? Damien followed me.

" Phoenix didn't send me; I've never met the guy." He said. Great, a mind reader. Anything to make his life easier right?

"Whatever." I said knowing where I was going. There was a big pond not far from here. I'd escape in that, if things got too bad.

As I walked in silence, Damien followed nosily behind me; a pale white figure stepped in my path. I recognized him and once.

"YOU!" I shouted in a growl and pointed at Phoenix

He looked at me innocently.

"What? I thought you'd be happy to see your brother. " he said holding his arms out for a hug. I didn't go near him.

"You sent Damien to find me didn't you?!" I said my voice sounding higher than normal with all my frustration.

"No whose- oh him." He said as Damien stood at my side.

"No I didn't send him." He clarified. I knew he wasn't lying, but I didn't care.

"What are you doing here then?" I asked.

"I'm here to warn you that Grime is back." He said slowly and clearly. I recoiled from him like he hit me. My mouth fell open and I took several steps away from him, remembering the feeling I had about Hector in the bar.

"Don't say that." I warned him.

"I don't want to, but it's true." he said pulling his eyebrows together in worry for me. " And he wants you, so be careful and try not to get yourself killed." he warned. I was silent, still looking at him with a glarful gaze. I don't know how long I stood there thinking. I just couldn't seem to wrap my mind around what he just told me. He interrupted my thoughts and images that flowed through my head without my permission. "And for goddesses sake PHASE!!" he roared the last part at me. I glared more, getting angrier by the second.

"No." I growled. "That's not who I am anymore."

We stood there glaring at each other, and his eyes suddenly turned red, thirsty. He looked at me like he was hungry for MY blood. I growled as he lowered into a crouch, ready to spring. I knew what he was doing, and it was working. I was shaking violently, and there was nothing I could do about it. –we where mortal enemies see, it was natural for me to get this way in this circumstance.- he leaped at me and I phased uncontrollably. I snapped at him and nearly caught his hand in my mouth. Even after almost a year of not phasing, it was still way too easy. My body already knew what it was doing without me having to think about it. I was now mad and furious. It hurt to phase, but my anger made it go along faster.

Phoenix had backed away, and his eyes where no longer red. He tricked me into phasing, just like I knew he was. That made me even madder. I was mad at him, I was mad at myself, I was mad about anything and everything that was going wrong in my life. I launched myself at the –now calm and un-thirsty- vampire again. A wolf blocked my attack, sending me flying back and almost hitting a tree.

"Jessie calm down, it was the only way." Damien sent soothingly. Oh no, this wasn't good, that was only supposed to happen in the La Push pack.

I backed away from him after I regained my balance. That could only mean one thing: he was using his mind reading powers to a point where I still wasn't safe. And, why was he choosing the bloodsuckers side? what did he know that I didn't?

"Jessie don't be silly, he is your brother." He said misinterpreting my growl and sudden change of stance. My eyes flashed from Damien's to Phoenix 's – Phoenix who was absentmindedly picking up the shreds of my clothes and the things that where in my pockets- and he looked up to me. I heard a fierce growl that didn't belong to either three of us. I turned slowly, not expecting to see what I saw. Three, pale, white as snow vampires, each whose eyes where glistening red, staring at us. I responded with a growl of my own, not thinking about it.

"NO JESSIE!" Phoenix roared as I tensed myself to spring. I didn't even spare him a glance as I bolted into the trees, not willing to fight a vampire right now, much less three vampires right now.

"Jessie." I heard Damien whine at me. I had no clue where he was, but he was probably following me.

"Jessie," he said again, sternly this time. "Slow down, let's talk about this, I can help."

I ran faster into the darkness, and looked at the Moon. it was full. how cliché.

"Jess." He said getting frustrated. "Don't make me make you down." he said. I snorted.

"Id like to see you try." I thought. He didn't know me when I was in this form. I was stronger, faster than other wolfs, because of my bloodline and magickal abilities. I was a lethal fucking weapon.

I pushed faster, not breaking a sweat. I would go to Washington . I had friends there. Friends like me. Werewolves. They protected their lands in the small town of La Push, near Forks. I'd only met the leader of the pack, Sam. I was just passing through at the time. Him and his pack where hunting a vampire when I was there. Victoria , I think he said her name was. He described her for me, I was willing to help, but id caught wind of the Cullen's, and told Sam I didn't have enough self control to honor the truce he had with them. At the time, I just couldn't do it. I was running away from home because I had nearly killed Phoenix, only because he had gotten to close and I lost control. I'd planned to visit, I just hadn't gotten around to it until now.

In the midst of my thinking about the La Push Pack, I was hit by something hard and cold coming at me from my left. It was Phoenix, and he had knocked me down for an instant. I got up and looked at him, my teeth bared. His posture was radiating anger now. I didn't care. I had no wish to talk to him at the moment. It Looked like it was going to be a tiring trip after all. I shot another angry growl at Phoenix and then I ran full speed, trees passing by barely noticeable in my peripheral vision. Damien kept up with me at first, but after about ten minuets he began to fall back.

"Jessica, please. We just want to help" He begged.

"I don't need your help. I'm leaving this fucking town TONIGHT." I thought stubbornly.

"Where are you going?" he asked, unaware of my thoughts. Apparently he could only hear my thoughts when they where directed to him. Which was a good thing.

"I'm going to La Push. You can't stop me. " I told him. He didn't like that one bit.

"But we have to deal with Grime." I shot him a sour look still running.

"If he wanted me dead I would be. I'm not too worried." I told him.

"You're Terrified! That's why you're running!" he exclaimed.

"No! I don't want to kill my friends, that's why I'm running!" I shouted at him in my head.

I was suddenly longing for Sam's understanding. He was the only one id met that was like me, the only one that hated what we where, but loved the freedom, the speed, the ability of being the only thing about to frighten a vampire. Werewolves where the only thing that could kill a vampire. Except for another vampire of course.

"Let me come with you." He pleaded.

"No." I told him sternly.

"Why not?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"Because, I don't know you and I don't want your company right now." I told him. He retreated, and I wasn't at all guilty about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It took me about 7 hours to get there. I stopped for water frequently. Some of these places where extremely beautiful. Also I knew I had to move around the Cullen territory, instead of running straight through. It was against the rules to be on their land for our kind. I was still running full speed as I ran around and crossed the boundary line.

I nearly ran smack into a gray wolf like myself,

"What the...?!!" I heard him think.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I said stopping so fast I sent myself flying into a tree. I felt the tree bend and snap under my weight. 'ow shit that hurt ' I thought. Then I heard a whole lot of thoughts at once.

"Paul what's going on?" I heard Sam's urgent voice ask. I picked myself off the ground with a groan. 'That's gonna hurt in the morning.' I thought grumpily.

"I don't really know Sam, a black female werewolf just about ran right into me, instead she hit a tree." He said with a laugh. Sam's voice was still urgent.

"Paul I will be right there, don't move and make sure she stays." He ordered. Paul stood like a defense mechanism.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I snapped at him. He looked at me with curious eyes, "How come I can hear you?" he asked me. "Like I know?" I said. Just then another male voice appeared,

"Sam I'm- holy shit what's going on?" he asked urgently.

"Meet me and Paul southwest of your house Jacob; we have company of our kind." He said.

"I'll be right there." He said. I didn't listen anymore; I was somehow able to block it all out of my mind. I sat on my haunches and listened to a song that I had stuck in my head, drowning them all out, all I heard from them was a low murmur.

After a few minuets I heard them coming. The Pack had grown, that was evident. I sat there on my haunches looking in the direction I knew they would appear from. A black wolf emerged first, then accompanied by a reddish brown one. The black one was Sam, I knew it at once.

"Sam!" I exclaimed jumping up. I inched my way closer to him. Sam tilted his massive head. He was way bigger than I was.

"Jessie?" he asked. I nodded my head happily. It took him a moment to respond, but he did.

"Well come on, we have lots to talk about, another wolf appeared here today, told us an odd story, we have been expecting you though." He said and turned, sprinting.

All three of us ran together following Sam. I enjoyed the feeling. I didn't think about the other wolf. I had been asked lots of questions on the way, and found out who was who. They gave me details of the rest of the pack, and I only hoped I would remember it all.

The gray wolf was Paul, the black one was Sam, the reddish brown one was Jacob, and the light brown one I would see later would be Jared, along with a dark brown one who's name was Embry, and a chocolate brown one who's name was Quil. And then a girl, named Leah. So I wasn't the only female wolf in existence then. Interesting.

Sam told me we where going to his wives house to talk, she was not wolf, but she new the deal. We got to the edge of the forest, little houses visible, where various pants hung on branches. "Jessie, I will have Emily find you something to wear, and have Jacob bring it to you." He said and turned human at the same time as the others; I looked away as the put their pants on, trying to be polite, but still saw all their parts, not willingly either. They left and I lay down to wait, resting my head on my paws.

After about 15 minuets or so Jacob returned with a yellow sundress in his arms.

"For you." He said putting it on a branch. I nodded my head at him and closed my eyes. I was in human form faster than he was able to look away. I stood in front of him, naked, exposed.

Jacobs eyes where wide, and couldn't look away from my face. Something else lingered there, but I couldn't figure it out. I grabbed the dress and slid it on. I didn't care if he saw me naked; after all, I have already seen all his goods. The dress fit perfectly; it went down to my knees and blew in the breeze. I started absentmindedly picking the knots from my hair, looking at Jacob.

"Well, um, let's go?" I suggested after a few minuets of his silence, continuing to stare at my face. He tore out of his daze.

"Yeah, sure, sorry. Let's go…" he said. "Oh, and you where followed." He said getting down to business and I followed him.

"What do you mean I was followed?" I asked hoping Phoenix wasn't stupid enough to come down here.

"Another wolf followed besides the weirdo we met earlier, that one left once you showed up. He said his name was Alex. Anyways, this one, Damien, He insists you two are mates." He said making a discussed sound at the word Mates.

"Ugh! He isn't my mate," I said mocking his tone, "I don't even LIKE him." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Well then we will take care of him," he said, a smirk played across his face.

Had Alex gotten here before me? How had that happened? What the hell was going on?

"What story did Alex tell?" I asked curiously.

"Just that we should be expecting a female wolf coming here in a few hours, I didn't get all the details." He said. I froze,

"Damn him to the deepest pits of hell where he belongs." I said quivering. Jacob turned.

"What is it?" he asked frantically.

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it at the moment." I said through gritted teeth, my shaking becoming violent. He touched my shoulders.

"Don't worry I will take care of him, whoever he is." he said rubbing my shoulders trying to sooth me. Oddly it worked. I sighed.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine let's just get to Sam." He said letting my shoulders go and began to walk again. I followed silently behind.

We came in to view of a row of nice little house. The one we where walking to was yellow and had flowers in the front of it. It was cute. Jacob opened the door for me and I walked into it, it had a homey feeling the moment I walked inside. Jacob guided me to the kitchen area, Sam and his Emily where kissing. True Love. I smiled and turned away giving them privacy. I was happy to see that true love was something that could exist in our kind.

Damien appeared quite literally out of no where. Jacob moved closer to me in Damien's advance.

"What are you doing here?!" asked him. I wanted to yell the words, but I didn't want to make a scene, so I whispered to him instead.

"I wanted to make sure you where okay. I ran into Jared on the way." He said concern written all over his face.

"I told you I don't want you with me. Leave before I call Phoenix and let him rip you to shreds." I warned him.

"I thought that we-"I cut him off.

"There is and never will be an us!" I snapped. He put his head down.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Jessie, Phoenix said you would probably be lonely and could use me for some company." he said quietly.

"I don't care what Phoenix said! Go away, please. Before I hurt you." I said with a glare.

"I will be at the table to finish talking to the guys." he said and walked away.

Jacobs face was suddenly close to mine. I could smell his sweet scent, for some reason it was inviting, and oddly comforting to me.

"After we milk him of all information, I will gladly rip him to shreds for you." He offered with a smile. The sound of his promise was welcoming.

"As long as I get to watch." I teased and winked at him. He smiled wider and straitened up.

"Let's go meet the rest?" He suggested and began walking toward the table of men eating noisily. I followed him.

"Hey guys!" Jacob called over them. They all went quite, Damien's eyes never left me; I tried not to look at him.

"For those of you that don't know, this is Jessie." He introduced me, looking over to me with odd admiring eyes. Everyone said "Hi" at once. I smiled in greeting at them.

"Jessie ran into Paul, no almost ran into Paul, she actually hit a tree." Jacob said with a laugh, I couldn't help but laugh with them. "She's a wolf; we just don't know why she came back." He said. Clearly he knew about my first time here. He cast me a wary glance. To be honest, I just longed for someone to relate to, and Sam I already knew and related to, so I figured id like it better here, maybe even join the pack. I didn't say this out loud.

"I came here because, well, it's really complicated, but to make a long story short, I haven't phased in about a year,-with an exception to last night- something came up, a vampire I've known for a while tricked me into phasing, I lost control and phased, nearly attacking him and a neighboring coven of vampires. I didn't want to kill my friend, so I ran for it, and decided to come here." I told them. They where all shocked. They all started asking different questions at the same time.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, boys wait." Sam's voice said from the kitchen. Emily absently started to cook some more.

"One at a time, and I'm going first." He said. "First of all Jessie, do you think you will be able to not kill the Cullens' if they ever decide to come back?" he asked.

"Yes." I told him in a sure voice. "I won't attack a vampire unless they make a move to attack me first." I said. I was going to say something else, but Damien interrupted me.

"Phoenix did that on purpose Jessie. He wanted you to change." I glared down on him.

"I know." I growled.

"And I'm sure you know the reasons why. You can't beat Grime unless you have all your powers..." He continued. I glared at him for a minuet. I turned to the other guys.

"Excuse me before I make a big scene and KILL him." I said and stomped out of the house. I didn't want to talk to them all about that anymore. Damien tried following, I think I got 15 feet from the house and began yelling at him.

"Damien if you don't leave me alone I will _seriously_ hurt you!" I warned. "Why don't you just go home and pretend I never existed?" I said pointing to the trees in the general direction of Montana. Jacob had heard the commotion and came to investigate. I looked over at Jacob and nodded. He got a wide smile on his face and I turned for the beach. I walked there trying to obtain my self control. I was safe here. No vampires dared come here. I tried to comfort myself with that fact, but it didn't work. He would find a way. He always did. He wasn't a vampire, so he could find a way in. He was a wolf like me, only he was part Demon. I shuddered.

The only thing I could think of besides him was the stunned faces of the pack as I growled at Damien, like they didn't believe I was capable of such a thing, and Jacob muttering urgently to Sam as I was having my argument with Damien. I wondered if it was about me, and it probably was. I sat on a rock close to the shore and watched the angry waves beat on a nearby cliff. I was zoning out, completely unaware of anything around me. I fantasized about staying here for the rest of my life. I liked the smell of these forests, the way it nearly always rained. The beautiful beach. I don't know how long I was out of it, but someone shaking me to a near violence took me out of my daze.

"Jessie?!" the voice called.

I shook my head to clear it so I could focus on who it was. If it was Damien I was going to shoot him. I was pretty sure I could find a gun around here somewhere. And if not, then I would kill him the old fashioned way, teeth bared and blood sprayed all over. I locked onto the man's face and sighed with relief. No Damien. It was just Jacob.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyebrows pulling together. I nodded.

"As okay as someone like me can be." I responded with a sigh and put my head down.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. I shook my head slightly.

"Long story." I told him and stood up, wobbling. He caught me before I fell. I hadn't slept in days, and I was starting to get tired.

"Well, I have time." He offered and grabbed my hand. It was warm, soft. –I amazed myself by finding out I liked it.-

"It's really long." I warned him as he towed me somewhere, I didn't know where he was taking me.

"I don't mind." He reassured, a warm smile spread across his face when I looked at him. I couldn't resist smiling back.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

We where walking near the trees and a bench like looking piece of driftwood stood right there. Jacob sat on it and patted the space near him.

"Well, it all started when I was in Las Vegas." I began as I sat on the white driftwood; I made a face as I said 'Las Vegas '. He didn't interrupt, so I continued. "I was 15, and met my first Vampire. I didn't know I was a werewolf at the time, but I knew there was something wrong with John or Phoenix as I call him." He shifted at the name, tightening his warm hand around mine slightly. "We have been friends since I was 15. We found out I was a werewolf a few months after Phoenix announced he was a vampire. A simple case of genetics for me.

My family on my father's side are direct descendants from the werewolves created for Hitler's Army. We've grown a conscience with reproduction. The original ones had no conscience, and was destroyed. All they ate was humans. Can you believe it? Werewolves that existed like vampires? But, it wasn't their fault. At least I'm not like them… Anyways, when I tried to tell my father, he denied it completely, not wanting my step-mom to find out. That drove us apart. I am a mixture of Werewolf and Witch, on my mother's side of the family, they are all magickal witches, and I have gained lots of different powers from her side. I am practically a lethal weapon... I met Alejandro, -or Alex as I used to call him, Grime, as we all call him now- in my art class at school. He is a wolf to. He was the forth one I told, only because he forced me to, after seeing my sketch book full of drawings of wolves. He noticed and got curious…" I paused for a moment, unwilling to go on.

"Alex is Grime, yes. But I fell in love with him all the same. Despite the fact that he was part demon also, I saw past that. After a while, I found out all my past lives. A bit of magick goes a long way. I saw that in the 1600's when the witch trials began he turned me in and killed me because I had gotten pregnant with his child." My voice broke, but I went on, not looking at Jacob, but staring off into the ocean.

"I became wary of him, unwilling to talk to him, and when he called, id tell him I couldn't talk. He stopped coming over, sensing my depression. We talked on the internet and through Phoenix, I told him in an email how I felt. He told me it was fine, that it was understandable for me to feel that way considering he is still evil. Two weeks later he told me to stop emailing him. For a few months I tried, but stopped after his long silence continued. After a year or so he tried to talk to me again, but I wouldn't talk back. I didn't want to get hurt again. Phoenix told him everything, of course. Alex decided to hold a grudge.

He started fusing with other demons, becoming stronger, more powerful. He sent demons he created after me, to scare me, torture me, until I found out how to use my powers and became powerful enough to block and kill most of them. No one has figured out a way to kill him, Phoenix and I have been trying for years. He has fused with to much… he is way to powerful for me now." I said and turned back to him, he was staring at me, absorbing everything I said.

"Sometimes I think" I began in a whisper, "that it was better if I died, maybe the self sacrifice…" I said trailing off, still whispering, not able to finish. I felt the tears running down my cheeks.

I didn't think Jacob knew what to say, so he hugged me after whipping my tears away. He held me there as I sobbed. I found that it was too easy to be with Jacob. I liked his touch. It comforted me a lot.

"I will help in any way I can." He promised. After I was done, I looked up at him.

"I'm really sorry you have to see me cry." I said letting go of him. I got a cold shiver as I did so.

"Don't worry about it, really, I would cry to." he said with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"Want my story now?" he asked. "Yes I would." I replied whipping the last remaining tear off my cheek.

"Mine is long too, but very different." He warned. I curled my knees up to my chest and watched him, waiting to hear his story.

"Well, I've known Charlie since I was a boy. He had a daughter named Isabella Swan. Bella, she always corrected them. Charlie and her mom Renee divorced when she was just a baby. Renee took her to Phoenix where they lived for a long time. Renee got remarried to a guy named Phil. He moved around a lot, and Renee wanted to travel with Phil, but Bella didn't want to be home alone, or go with them. So she came to Forks. Well, she met the Cullens. She and Edward Cullen fell in love. How a bloodsucker can love I have no idea, but she fell in love with him, even though she knew what they were.

These vampires are different Jessie, they don't drink human blood, they drink animal blood, the only thing you can tell them apart from the humans –when you aren't a human yourself - are the ways they smell. Their eyes are gold when they aren't thirsty, but black when they are. That's how we can tell a Cullen apart from a regular vampire... Anyways, after Bella's seventeenth birthday he left her, thinking it was in her best interest. He wanted to keep her safe. –Not that I'm defending him or anything. - She became really depressed.

A few months after he left she came over to my house, two motorcycles in the back of her truck…still don't know how she got them…anyways, she looked horrible. She was really pale, nearly the color of a vampire, though I didn't know about vampires yet. After a few months of us being inseparable, I thought I had her reasonably happy. It was better than if I wasn't around, at least she looked alive. Even Charlie noticed how much better she was. Then I became a wolf. Everything between us changed. Sam told me it wasn't safe for Bella and me to be friends.

She found out what I was. I told her the legends a long time before she really loved Edward; it was about us werewolves and vampires. I made her guess what I was so we could be together again, see, I wasn't violating Sam's orders, I never told her anything until after she guessed. Victoria was after her again. I had to protect her. I did everything I could, but we could never catch Victoria. She was a smart one, I will give her that much.

Bella was really scared, and I left her alone a lot to try to find the bloodsucker. Edward came back, or rather, Bella brought Edward back. From Italy no less. He was trying to kill himself because he believed Bella was dead. Jumped off a cliff for recreational sports. Not suicide, like he thought. No Bella wouldn't do that.

Suddenly, I wasn't as important as before. Edward came first, and his predjudous got in the way for a while. I knew I was in love with Bella, I told her, but it wasn't enough to keep her human. She decided she wanted to be a vampire, to spend the rest of eternity with Edward. Then they got married…Well, she's not my Bella anymore." He told me. I was completely absorbed. This Bella was his entire life it seemed, and she just…left him…for a vampire no less. I shuddered.

"It's been five years since I last saw her. They left before he made her immortal. Sam has never let me start the war, they haven't come back, and we don't have the time to go to wherever they are and try to kill them. We have too many things here to do. That and, what's the cause? I don't want to take Bella's 'family' away from her, especially considering she is probably one of them anyways. I still want to rip that bloodsucker to pieces, but I know what it would do to Bella, and I wont do that to her." He made a face, a face of pain.

I felt an irrational need to comfort him. I untangled myself and scooted closer to him. I put my hands on his face; he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me close. After a few minuets he took a deep breath.

"Have you ever heard of Imprinting, Jessie?" he asked me, the sudden change in topic took me off guard.

"Yes, I have." I nodded.

He was silent for a moment. "What if someone down here was to imprint on you?" he asked me in a dull voice.

"I don't know…I guess…id just have to say, lets see what happens." I answered. He loosened his arms slightly and seemed almost calm as we sat in each others arms.

I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder and nearly fell asleep. I haven't slept in days; I was somewhat used to that. I am a complete insomniac. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to me when I was dozing off, but it did. I was nearly asleep when Jacob's head snapped up. I jumped in response.

"Shit." He cursed.

"What?" I asked groggily and unwillingly pulling my head off his shoulders. He wasn't looking at me; he was looking into the trees.

"We have company…we have to get to Sam." He said and picked us up. I wobbled on my legs, but it didn't last long. With my face away from his chest I could finally smell something other than Jacob. It was Him. He was here. He finally found me. Tears welded up in my eyes.

"Let's go!" Jacob insisted grabbing my hand. I held on firmly to his as we ran to Emily's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

We came bursting through the door; everyone froze.

"We have company. Everyone get ready, this might turn violent." Jacob told everyone. Sam gave Emily a kiss goodbye, and walked up to Sam. He noticed us holding hands. I'd forgotten I still held on firmly to his.

"He wants me, no one else." I confirmed to them with a worried voice. I grasped Jacob's hand tighter. I didn't want them to fight my battles.

"You aren't going to go out there and fight him alone!" Jacob hissed through gritted teeth and looking down at me with worried and angry eyes.

"Watch me! I don't need any of you getting killed because of something that I have to deal with!" I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Stop with the pessimism, we are going to help whether you like it or not." He said, his tone was final.

"You know you will need help to defeat this guy Jessie, and we are glad to help rid the world of his kind." Sam said. He knew as well as me and Jacob that Grime was far from human, and even farther from a true werewolf. He was a hybrid, mixed with things beyond human imagination. A little bit of this, a little bit of that. That's what made up his body.

"Golia!" Grime called me from outside. I shuddered hearing my former name. I knew that voice. Jacob tensed, along with the rest of the pack. Emily stood quietly by Sam, holding onto his hand. How it would kill me if I got her killed. I couldn't bare the thought of that.

"Golia!" he called again, getting frustrated now. "I know you and your friends are in there, come out and talk to me baby, I need you." He called. I sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Fine, give me a minuet Grime!" I called out, shuddering to myself for saying his name to him. Jacob wouldn't let go of my hand when I tried to pull away.

"Let me go Jacob, he just wants to talk. You guys stay here." I said quietly.

"No, I'm coming with you." Jacob told me. The look in his eyes told me that that was the best deal I was getting.

Jacob and I headed towards the door. I hesitated before I opened it. I turned to Sam.

"Make sure someone stays with her, he will take anything he can get if this turns out to be the way I think it will." I told him. Emily, for the first time, looked truly scared. "I don't want her to get hurt. It's just a precaution." I told mostly her. He nodded to me, and I took a deep breath.

"Time to go stare death in the face." I said to myself, and opened the door.

I stepped out and he was there. It was slightly darker than it should be outside at this time of day, and Grime stood there, arms folded over his tattooed chest, his black and red wings curled up behind his back. I walked up to him, hand in hand with Jacob as confidently as I could possibly manage. I thought I was doing well, after all, I hadn't broken down into hysterics... yet... I stopped short of Grime, and took a –probably final- glance at Jacob, he was glaring down at Grime, not a good sign for his side. I looked back at Grime.

"What is it that you want Alex?" I asked. He flinched away from his former name. "I want you. I want you back Jessie. Please." He pleaded. "Please, give me another chance." He pleaded more.

"Why should I? So you can just…do away with me if and when I ever get pregnant, or whenever I happen to piss you off enough? So you can have total control? No, forget it. It's not happening." I told him strongly.

"I want you Jessie, why are you so resistant to me?" he asked in a once irresistible voice.

"Like my reasons I just mentioned weren't enough? Please Alex, spare me your humor." I said sarcastically. How can he still be hopeful?

"Jessie, please, just come home. We will talk it all out, we can work something out, just... just come home." He pleaded more.

"No, you can't have me back, I thought I made that plain and clear in what? The ninth grade?!" I said getting a bit angry.

"Why not? What did I do?" he asked trying to look innocent.

"You know damn well what you did." I told him. "Now please, what is it that you want?" I asked him again.

"I already told you, all I want is you." He answered.

"How many times does she have to tell you?" Jacob spoke up in a menacing voice. "You can't have her." Oh shit. That was a bad move Jacob.

"Wanna make a bet on that Jake?" he said turning to him for the first time. Jacob tensed and began to shake in anger. Grime seemed to like that.

"Who do you love Jessie?" Grime asked turning back to me.

"Do you want to know Alex? Do you really want to know?" I asked in near disgust.

"Yes I do want to know." He said, his pale blue eyes glistening with curiosity.

"I haven't TRUELY loved anyone since you left me. There, I said it, happy now?" I said. He looked seriously hurt by that. Of course this wasn't true, but I had to say SOMETHING to get him off my back about love. One of his 'strong' points. I thought about rolling my eyes but I stopped myself.

"I've been holding you back?" he asked, somewhat sincere. It seemed the more I talked about it, and the more I called him Alex, the more the real Alex broke through. I could use this to my advantage.

"Yes, you have. You just don't understand. I've had to run from you for years. How can I find love if I'm constantly running?" I said.

"I'm the reason?" he asked in a whisper mostly to himself.

"Yes." I said in a sure, confident voice, but with a sigh. I squeezed Jacob's hand, I knew this was going to work; I needed him to know that too. For the first time in years, Alex looked confused. He was showing an emotion other than anger and betrayal. It took him a while to answer, but when he did, it wasn't the answer that I expected.

"Where's John?" he asked. That took me off guard.

"Um, he is probably waiting for me in Noxon, Montana …why?" He looked at me confused still.

"I need to talk to him about a truce…with the royals...excuse Me. " he said. He opened his massive wings and took off like a giant bird. He was gone. Finally, he was gone. I didn't know how long he would be gone for, but at least for tonight, I would be able to sleep.

I stared at where he once stood, not comprehending everything just yet. It was raining harder now, making it harder to see. I heard voices all around me, but I was not listening. I wasn't able to comprehend anything that anyone was saying. I felt far away from my body. I looked over at Jacob's face. His eyebrows where creased together with worry for me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, I don't know what I said, or if I said anything at all, but I knew I was going to pass out soon. My vision began to narrow, as Jacob seemed to get farther and farther away. My knees buckled and something caught me before I hit the ground. The last thing that I remembered was someone saying, "No stay with me! Damnit!!!" I couldn't place the voice, but I heard it for sure. Or maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me, like it often did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When I woke up, it was dark and quiet. The only thing I heard was my own breathing. I was dressed in sweat pants and a baggie shirt. _Ahhh comfort at last._ I thought to myself. I was wrapped up in blankets, and I was in a bed. It was all really comfortable. I noticed that the scent of all the clothes was Jacob's scent. _'So it all wasn't a dream...'_ I thought to myself. I must have been in Jacob's room, and if I was in his room, it had to all be real. I sat up and looked for him, but I didn't see anything. I shrugged and laid back down. I curled up on my one side and snuggled into the covers and closed my eyes once more.

I would need to go back to the house soon. Back to Noxon, Montana. I didn't want to, but I knew Lisa would be crazy worried about me, and probably filed a missing persons report. I would probably stay here, if Sam agreed to let me stay. I hoped he would. I was more comfortable here than I have ever been anywhere else in my life, with one exception. I heaved a heavy sigh. I was no where close to being able to fall back asleep again, but I didn't want to get up and wander around. I didn't know where I was, even though I had a good idea that I was probably in Jacob's room. I didn't know who lived in this house or what they knew of me. I barely knew anything about Jacob at all, except he was friendly, and oddly, extremely irresistible. I didn't know what it was about him, but I just couldn't get passed it. Not just anyone would stand next to me in front of Grime like that after I told them the story. Something told me that he wasn't just a friend, that he was probably going to be something much, much more. Something else about him was faintly familiar, like I had met him once before.

I was also relieved that Grime was gone. He had given up for the moment. But I knew that this silence from him wouldn't last long. It seemed like no one could live while the other survive, some freaky Harry Potter like shit. I let my eyes open and examine the part of the room I could see. I was mostly just staring off into space, zoning out again.

I don't know how long I laid there with my eyes open, but after what felt like hours, someone peeked their head in the door. I sat up a bit, to show whoever it was that I was awake.

"Jessie," Jacob's voice exclaimed in relief as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. "How are you feeling?" he asked me, I could hear the worry in each word.

"I'm fine." I said hoarsely. I was thirsty, water sounded good. He sat on the bed next to my side.

"You look better tonight." He commented, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, you've been out for a while." He told me.

"How long?" I asked.

"A few days, no big deal." He said. "After all that happened, its understandable." He told me. I simply nodded; I had no idea what to say to him. He pulled me into a hug; I leaned into him and breathed in more of his scent. It was nice here. It was warm, I liked it.

"We should get you something to eat." He said pulling away from me after a few minuets.

"And something to drink." I added with a laugh.

"Come on, you can meet my dad, Billy, he hasn't gone to bed yet. He has been worried sick about you." He said, and froze like he'd said to much. Why would someone who has never met me be so worried? That was kind of confusing.

"Okay, id be happy to meet him." I said trying not to sound to confused.

"Okay. C'mon." he said and pulled me off the bed, holding onto my hand. I shivered as I left the warmth of the bed. He opened the door and I was hit by a wall of light. I flinched away from it instinctively. I had to let my eyes adjust. I blinked rapidly.

"Sorry, forgot to warn you about that." He apologized.

"Its fine, I should have known better myself." I said jokingly. We walked into the little kitchen were a man in a wheelchair was reading a book.

"Dad, this is Jessie." He told his father when he looked up. Billy's ancient eyes surveyed me with delight. He seemed truly pleased to see me, messy hair and all.

"Its nice to meet you Jessie." He told me sincerely, reaching his hand out to shake mine. I took it and smiled,

"Its nice to meet you too Billy." I said.

"So where do you want to go for dinner?" Jacob asked me. I blinked at him.

"I don't know…I'm not really from here…" I admitted.

"That okay, we can go to Emily's, I'm sure she has cooked up something good." He said and added, "And I'm sure she will be glad to see you." And smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Have fun kids." Billy said as we walked out the door, still hand in hand. I smiled at him as we walked out into the rain.

***

We began walking to Emily's, rain soaking me nearly all the way through in just a minuet or so. It was dark, and I had no idea where Emily lived from here –wherever here was. - I could feel Jacob looking at me as I looked at the ground as we walked. He wasn't watching where he was going, but he never ran into anything. I was starting to feel like the only clumsy werewolf. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I blushed. Completely illogical of me. I had no need to be embarrassed. I looked away, staring at nothing.

Its not that I didn't like being with Jacob, because believe me, I really did like him. Probably more than I should at this point. But there was something I was missing, something he wasn't telling me. And I was going to find out. Even if it was going to kill me...which it just might.

I looked up at him again and he was looking back at me with curious eyes.

"Jacob?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something going on that your not telling me?" I asked him.

His eyebrows pulled together. "Yes." He unwillingly answered. I thought so.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked him

We stopped walking and he put his head down.

"Its kind of embarrassing." He admitted. I waited quietly.

He was quiet for a minuet, seeming like he was having a hard time putting things into words.

"Jessie," he began, still not looking at me. "I don't know how else to put it other than saying it bluntly, but here it goes. Jessie, you're all that I see now. You're my whole life. Sam and I both agree that…I've imprinted on you." He said. This was not something I was expecting to hear. He looked up at me, apologies written all over his face. He looked sad.

The irrational need to comfort him overwhelmed me again. I reached my free hand out and touched the side of his face and tried to smile reassuringly. He smiled slightly at my touch.

"Don't worry so much about it Jacob." I told him in a kind voice.

"You don't mind?" he asked, surprise written in his eyes.

"No, I don't mind, to be honest, I really like you. I have feelings for you…irrational feelings…considering I barely know you…I feel so... _Safe_... with you, I've never felt this way before. Its all completely new for me too." I told him. My hand had slid from his face back down to my side. I didn't understand his facial expression. I hoped my words didn't hurt him in some odd unexplainable way. He got a slight smile on his face, almost a smirk, in ways he looked like he was admiring me.

He brought his hand up to my face, and traced the tips of his fingers along my cheek. He cupped my cheek in his hand; his face looked serious, excited, and admiring all at the same time. His face came closer to mine and I realized what he was doing. I stood on my tiptoes to reach for him and we brought our lips together. I seemed to melt into him. He was warm all around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull myself closer to him. His arms wrapped around me in response, holding me tight. My lips moved in rhythm with his. I didn't have to think about kissing him, not like I normally had to do with guys. It was easy with Jacob, natural.

All too soon Jacob and I pulled away from each others lips, gasping for air. I smiled at him and he breathlessly smiled back.

"That was…different." He said smiling still. We didn't let go of each other.

"Yeah. In a good way." I noted with a large smile. He liked that and impossibly smiled wider.

We kissed again. Quick ones this time, and began to walk back to Emily's again. I could smell her and Sam, so I knew we where getting close.

"Emily will be absolutely Ecstatic." He said.

"Oh really, about what?" I asked with a smile. I knew what he was getting at.

"Us" he said proudly and smiled back.

We held hands the whole way and smiled happily as we came across Seth. He too was on his way to Emily's.

"I heard the news Jake!" he yelled from across the way by Emily's door waiting for us.

"Not hard to figure out." Jacob said when we walked up to him.

"Does she know?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes, I know." I qualified with a smile. Seth's face lit up.

"Emily!! Sam!!" he called opening the door quickly, running in to find them.

"Looks like your part of the family now." Jacob said quietly and led the way in. For some reason, I could not suppress a smile.

I walked in and looked around the homey place. Seth was whispering excitedly to Emily as her face lit up. She looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome to the family!" she exclaimed running up to me and hugging me.

"I am so happy that Jake finally found someone." She whispered to me. I smiled at her, but couldn't think of anything to say. To be honest, I liked it here so much I didn't want to leave. I was glad for Jacob imprinting on me, I liked him and his family so much more than I thought I would.

We all ate dinner together talkatively. Boy these guys could eat! I mean, I know that I eat a lot, but Jake ate at least two times more than I did. That was amazement to me.

It was easy to talk with all of them, like a real family could. I wondered what mine was doing. I wondered if Lisa, being the way she is, filed a missing persons report or not. After all, as Jacob had said, id been 'out' for days. I would need to go back in the morning, but I wouldn't stay there. I couldn't stay there now, I was too comfortable here, and I had the pack as a family, and Jacob. My stomach got butterflies in it as I thought of him. But, I would need to return to Montana, to clarify that I'm not dead or kidnapped, and get some clothes.

"Emily, can I use your phone?" I asked her quietly where she sat next to me.

"Yeah no problem, its in the kitchen." She told me with a smile.

"Thanks." I smiled back and scooted from the table.

"Be right back." I told Jacob as he looked up at me alarmed. He nodded and I got up and went to the kitchen.

I dialed my house phone number first. If Lisa was there she would answer it. It barely rang twice.

"Hello?" a frantic voice answered. Lisa was there. That was a good sign.

"Hey Lisa, its Jessie." I said. I heard her sigh with relief.

"Oh my god Jessica Annabel Schmidt where_ have_ you been?!" she asked. Uh oh she used my full name. I was in one hell of a lot of trouble now.

"I'm in Washington, visiting some people. I will be back sometime tomorrow, but, I wont be staying in Montana. I'm going to live here in Washington." I told her hurriedly.

"Why? Jessica you better tell me what's going on." she told me.

"Its complicated, but I will visit the house often, you can stay there if you want." I told her. She began to rant at me when Jacob came in. I lost all focus on Lisa after she said:

"Well, Jessica, I think I WILL stay here, and if your garage –"

"Everything alright?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Lisa, I have to go." I interrupted her. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye." And I hung up. Jacob looked sad.

"Your leaving?" he asked.

"I'll be back." I promised. "I just have to go get some things…like my clothes for example." I told him with a smile, pulling on the front of the overly-to-large-for-me-black shirt. He was quiet for a moment, thinking hard.

"Can I come with you?" he asked.

"Of course. I still don't know how I'm getting there…" I said trailing off. I really didn't feel like running there.

"I'll take you." He told me.

"Okay thank you." I said with a smile and closed the small distance between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he still looked unsure, but he wrapped his arms around me anyways.

"You see Jake, I like it here." I began, looking into his eyes. "Here in La Push, here in Emily's small kitchen. Most importantly here in your arms." I reassured him. I was amazed at how easily I was able to explain my feelings to Jacob. He smiled.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yes, really Jake." I told him. We kissed again, and we had to pull away, way too soon for my liking.

"So what time do you want to go get your things?" he asked me.

"Hmmm….we should leave early in the morning, so that way we can get there and back before dark." I said. He nodded.

"Good idea." He said.

"Oh, and you wont have to drive me back, I want to bring my truck back with me." I said, my smile widening at the thought of Jake's face when he saw it.

"What kind is it?" he asked curiously.

"Just wait and see." I said with a wink.

"Aww now you got me all excited!" he complained teasingly.

I smiled at him. "The sooner we get out of here and go to bed, the sooner you get to see it." I nearly sang, teasingly. He smiled.

"Lets go, Billy will be waiting up anyways."

We said our goodbyes, and I got hugs from almost everyone. Only Sam and Leah kept their distance. Leah didn't look to happy, maybe that was just the way she was. I wasn't entirely sure. But I shrugged it off and went out into the heavy rain with Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

We where walking hand in hand, the rain didn't let down, and the wind was blowing extremely hard. It made it really cold out. I shivered and tried to warm up my arm by taking my other arm and rubbing it slightly.

"You're cold?" Jacob asked, astonished.

I shivered again. "Y-y-yeah." I answered through clattering teeth, staring at him.

"That's odd…we never get cold..." he told me.

"I- I- I do." I responded through clattering teeth.

"But I thought-"he began, but I broke him off.

"I'm from a d-d-d-d-different b-b-b-bloodline than you, r-r-r-remember?" I stuttered.

He looked at me curiously, and then he looked worried. "Your turning blue, come on." He said picking me up and cradling me in his warm arms. I was cold, and he was warm. I didn't protest like I normally would have. He carried me the rest of the way to his house; I clung to him like gorilla-glue to paper.

He let go of me at the door, and opened it. "Hey, dad." Jacob called to Billy as we walked in. I waved. "Hey kids. How's everything?" he asked us. "F-f-fine." I said with a less violent shiver.

"Jessie gets cold." He told Billy after I shivered again.

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeah, I come from a different bloodline than you guys do. I only run a temperature for a few hours after I phase." I explained. "After that, I go back down to normal human temperature. Helps keep up and not let the humans get suspicious." I said.

Billy looked at me odd. "What bloodline are you from?" he asked. Jake and I sat on the couch.

"My bloodline comes from Hitler's Army. When he was in rein he wanted a Werewolf army. He hired a scientist to make him werewolves. The scientist did and let about 500 loose. They swept across the valleys like the black plague. After many years of reproduction some of us have grown a conscience. I won't look any older than I do now for the rest of my life, unless I have enough control to stop phasing." I explained. "That's just how it works." I said with a shrug.

"Wow. That's new." Was all Billy managed to say.

I nodded. "Yeah, pretty odd." I agreed.

"Well, I'll let Sam know about it at the counsel meeting tomorrow while you kids are out." He said. Clearly he was in on what was going on. Jacob nodded.

"Okay dad, well we are going to bed." He said and pulled me off the couch with him,

"Kay kids, night." Billy called turning back to his book.

We began to walk to the room. "Uh, where is the bathroom?" I asked stopping in the doorway to his room. He turned the light on.

"Oh! Right, down the hall to the left." He told me.

"Thanks, um, can I like, take a shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will get you a towel." He said walking out of the room. He showed me where things where, giving me a tiny grand tour.

I went in and turned the water up as hot as it would go. I climbed in and washed my hair, and let the water run all over me. It eased my muscles and kept me from shivering. Finally the water started to run cold so I got out. When I walked into Jake's room, he was sitting on the bed waiting for me with the light out. I smiled at him. He opened his arms wide for me. I closed the door and climbed up into his lap. I made myself comfortable by resting my head on his chest.

"I could stay like this forever." I told him. He sighed a sigh of relief.

"So can I." he told me.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when I yawned he picked me up, placed me on the bed and pulled covers over me, then he began to walk out.

"No! Don't go!" I pleaded. He turned around surprised.

"You don't want the room to yourself?" he asked.

"Id rather you be in here with me." I told him. He looked unsure, so I slid to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers for him.

"Come to bed." I told him, smiling as sweetly as I could. He smiled back and climbed in. As soon as he was settled I curled into him, practically begging for his warmth. I was unusually cold, and that was never a good thing.

I decided to tell Jacob one of the things he didn't know about me yet.

"Jake?" I asked first, making sure he wasn't asleep yet.

"Yeah?" he answered.

I took a deep breath. "If I start to move around a lot, and maybe even scream at night, don't freak out." I said biting my lip.

He hesitated for a moment. "Why would you be doing all that in the first place?" he asked.

"Well, if it's not a usual nightmare that has me screaming myself awake, it's a…vision…" I said unwillingly.

He tensed. "You have…visions?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah... most of the time they come in my dreams, but I get them during the day just as well." I told him.

He was silent for a while. I thought he might have fallen asleep. When I rested my head on his chest, he spoke again. "How do they work?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What triggers them?" he said. "Like, what causes you to have them?" He confirmed.

It took me a minuet to answer. But I did. "Well, I'm not really sure what causes me to have them, but the things I see are mostly bad. Some things are good though. I even see things that are going to happen to people I don't know. I don't enjoy them one bit. Its not like I want to see these things, I just do." I said quietly.

"What kinds of things do you see?" he asked just as quiet.

"Deaths…People murdering people, people dying, someone nearly dying, rapes, terrorists planning things…" I began breaking off. I was nearly crying. "I've seen what looked like Armageddon." I said and shuddered.

He tensed. "When is that going to happen?" he asked.

"I don't know when, or why, I just saw it." I snapped, tears rolling off of my face onto his bare chest. My visions where a touchy subject for me.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I won't mention it again." He whispered and kissed my forehead. He held me close while I cried, soothing me and telling me everything was going to be alright.

When I was finished crying I apologized.

"That is nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault." He said sternly. I only wished he was right. Sure I didn't ask for this to happen, but still, in a way, it WAS my fault. I paid to much attention to everything around me, and cared too much.

"So yeah, just try not to freak out, please?" I asked him.

"Sure Sure," he said. "Now go to sleep love, you need your rest." He shushed. And in a way it was true, I was still tired. I snuggled in, pulling the covers around me, and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was on the floor in a ball crying hysterically. Jacob was kneeling over me on his hands and knees, as though shielding me from something unseen. I looked up at his face and he looked more worried than I have ever seen him.

"Jake…" I whispered, reaching for his face.

"Are you awake this time?" he mumbled back, pain written all over his face. I nodded. It was day out; I could see that through the dark curtains over the windows.

Everything came back to me at once. I cringed and hoped it was just a nightmare. Sometimes I just couldn't tell. I curled into a ball cringing terribly, closing my eyes.

"Jessie, Jessie? What's wrong?" he asked frantically. I shook my head.

"First, tell me what I said in my sleep." I said breathless.

He thought for a minuet. "Well, at first it wasn't so bad. About three hours after we fell asleep I woke up to hearing you say my name, and when you didn't answer my questions I figured you where asleep." He began. Oh no. What all had I said about Jacob? "Then, you said: "No, not Jacob, you don't want him, you want me, take me." you said over and over. Then you rolled over and fell on the floor screaming a bloodcurdling scream 'No not my baby!' and Billy came in, I had to explain to him your visions. While I was telling him that all you did was say: "No not Jacob, no not my baby, no Jacob don't..." then he broke off.

"Then what did I say?" I urged. He seemed to have trouble finishing it, but he did.

"You said. 'No Jacob don't, don't go after him. I couldn't live with myself if you ever died. Please don't leave me. I love you, please don't go.'" He said, his face looked hurt and worried. "Oh." Was all I could say. He pretty much knew everything I wanted to keep him from.

I was really quiet, and I stayed curled up underneath him.

"Jessie, what's going to happen?" he asked in a stern voice. It took me a minuet,

"Well, here's what I saw." I began and looked at him. "We where in the forest. All of us, the entire pack. We were under attack, I don't know what from. You wanted to go after them alone, but I pleaded with you not to go. I guess we are going to have a child together, because something came out of the forest and tried taking me, it said "Don't worry, all we want is the baby in your womb." That's why I screamed 'No not my baby!' and then they tried taking you away, and I screamed for you too. It was all really confusing. And it wasn't just ONE vision, it was flashes of different times and places. But it was all in a forest." I said, even confusing myself by my own words.

He grabbed me up into a hug and began kissing my neck and my cheeks. I was confused. "Oh Jessie its okay, don't worry everything will be fine." He said in-between kisses. I didn't realize I was clinging to him until my fingers began to ache from the pressure. I was kissing him back lightly, still slightly confused about his enthusiasm. My legs wrapped around his waist and clung to him like my arms did around his neck. Whatever emotions I was radiating from him became my own. I was kissing him back with as much enthusiasm as he was, and my blood began to boil.

I was way warmer than I should have been laying on the cold floor. Even with Jacob on top of me. I knew what the emotion was, and I shouldn't have been having it in here, with Billy in the next room wondering if I was alright or not. Part of me screamed "Oh what the heck! Just do it right here, right now!" and my logical side told me to stop it. So I did. As much as I wanted to continue, I wasn't ready. I was not ready to take this step with Jacob just yet.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said in between kisses.

"What? Why?" he said stopping, staring at me with eager eyes. I was breathless.

"Because…" was all I could manage.

"Tell me why not." He pleaded. I let my breathing slow before I answered.

"Because, I'm not ready." I whispered. He looked discouraged. "I'm sorry." I told him, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Its okay, we will wait." He promised picking me up off the floor, placing me gently on the bed.

"You're not mad?" I asked him. Commonly men did get mad when a woman rejected them.

"Nope. I'm glad you where honest." He told me sitting down next to me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive." I smiled at him. He was a really decent guy.

"Would you like to change your clothes before we leave?" he asked me.

"Uhmmmm yeah. Sure." I responded. He smiled. "Here." He said handing me some different sweat pants and a sweat shirt to match. Grey. I liked grey. I took them and slipped off my shirt. He had already seen me naked before, so why should I be self conscious now? He courteously looked away as I finished getting dressed.

"Ready?" he asked me without looking.

"Do you have a brush? I'm sure my hair looks like a haystack." I said with a laugh. "Yeah it's in the bathroom. I will wait for you in the living room." He said with a smile as we both walked out of the room.

I brushed my hair in a daze. I was already starting to not recognize myself. I looked healthier, I looked like I had some hope in my eyes. Something that has been absent for many years. When I thought of Jacob my eyes sparkled and I had color on my cheeks. I smiled to myself and thought my life was turning for the better, that I could actually be happy with Jacob.

I walked into the living room, I was unsurprised to see Billy looking at me with curious and worried eyes. "Good Morning Billy." I said pleasantly, with a wide smile.

"Morning Jessie." He replied, relief written all over his face that I was okay. I smiled at him.

"Well, let's head out Jessie." Jacob said getting up off the couch. I nodded.

"Have a nice day Billy." I called.

"Yeah have fun kids." Billy said rolling into the kitchen.

I walked up to Jacob and smiled at him. "Ready?" I asked wrapping my arms around his torso. His arms wrapped around me in response. We smiled at each other and kissed gently.

"You betcha." He said and winked. I laughed a bit.

"Okay let's go then." I said enthusiastically.

He tugged me to the back of his house, into a garage looking thing. Two plastic storage sheds bolted together with the inner walls knocked out. It wasn't big enough to hold all, or even some of my tools. Jake was going to freak when he saw what all was in my three car garage in Montana.

He held the door of his Voltswalgon Rabbit for me and I climbed in. It was comfy. I watched him walk around the front of the car to his side, I was beginning to admire him like he did me. He got in. "I need directions to get there…" he said sitting down. I laughed and told him to stay on the main highway, it would lead him into Montana and I would finish the directions from there.

On the four hour drive there he asked me loads of questions. Mostly about my hobbies and what I enjoyed. When I explained to him what my garage looked like and that I knew how to use every single tool in it, his mouth dropped. I told him that when I got a place of my own in La Push I would bring everything there. It would take an extra large u-hall truck to get just my tools to La Push, let alone anything in my house. He laughed,

"We make a wonderful pair you know." He commented.

"Yes we do." I whispered and smiled mostly to myself.

He continued to smile and laugh and talk with me. He laughed when he found out that I liked to knit and sew. I punched him in the arm and told him to shut up. That made him laugh even harder.

We pulled around the corner to my house, and there was more than just mine and Lisa's truck there…my father's truck was there too. The 1994 Ford Bronco was parked inches behind Lisa's, and I freaked.

"Ahhh Shizzle!" I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked in a worried voice. I looked up to him.

"My dad is here." I managed to gasp. He saw my truck and pulled up behind it. I described it to him on the way, he must have recognized it.

" He is probably going to yell at me or something. Let's just get this over with." I said after catching my breath.

"I'm right here." He reminded me when we got to the door. I grabbed firmly onto his hand and opened the door. Lisa, my mom came rushing to me at once. I saw my dad in the hallway, looking at me disapprovingly.

I glared at him and we went into the living room. Jake and I sat on the couch, I introduced him to everyone, and my mom's eyes glistened with excitement. My dad sat in the armchair across the way from us, and mom sat next to him in the other armchair, and Lisa sat on my other side on the couch. I never let go of Jakes hand.

"So where have you been the past week?" Troy, my father asked me in a mad voice. I glowered at him.

"I've been in La Push with Jake." I answered honestly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you'd be going? We got a call from Lisa, and we came right down." He said.

"Honestly, I didn't know id be going. Damien pissed me off, so I went to Washington to escape it all." I said. I left out Phoenix and Grime, I knew Troy's feelings on that subject.

"How did you get there? The truck is in the driveway." he said.

"I came to get her." Jacob answered. "She called me on the phone, and I didn't hesitate. She was really upset." he said with a shrug.

"Really? How long have you two known each other Jacob?" my mom asked him.

"A few months." he answered. " We met while I was passing through here, she showed me where I needed to go. We have been talking on the phone and stuff every since." he said with a smile. He was so convincing that I nearly believed him.

"Aww." Lisa said. "You never told me that Jessie." she said scowling my direction.

"You where busy with other things!" I said standing up for myself.

She laughed a bit. "Yeah your right I guess." she admitted.

"So, you're going to be living with Jacob now?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah, we are gonna try it out. I really like it in La Push." said with a smile. I didn't just like it in La Push, I loved it.

"Well let us all know the next time okay? We where worried sick." my mom said.

"Kay I promise. Can I go pack now?" I said with a smile.

"Sure go ahead, we got to get going anyways." My mom said.

My mom, dad and I said our goodbyes. My dad shook Jakes hand and told him to be good to me. Jake promised he would. I smiled. Troy seemed to like Jake, whether he would say it out loud or not. This was also a new development for Troy, considering the last guy he approved of, and what happened with that. I watched them leave, and went back inside to pack.

I wondered why I didn't get my ass chewed like the last time, maybe they learned their lesson when I refused to talk to them for a month. I packed all my sweats, jeans, and shirts, along with one nice outfit. I also packed my bag of toiletries and necessities. Jacob sat calmly in the living room, enjoying the cable T.V. while he could, and eating just about everything in the huge kitchen of mine. Lisa trailed behind me like a puppy dog wanting to know everything about me and Jacob. I only told her that I liked him a lot, and he seemed like a really nice guy and I wanted to make it work with him.

That kept her gushing for a good half hour as I packed my clothes neatly in a duffle bag. I had to go out into the garage to get some more duffle bags, and Jacob wanted to see all my tools, so I told him to come and look. When I turned the light on I heard him stop breathing, then gasp "OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed walking in behind me. "How did you manage all of this?" he asked astonished. I shrugged.

"I just got things as gifts and with whatever money I had left after each paycheck, and with my inheritance money. Took me three years to get all of this." I said grabbing the duffle bags of my work bench.

"We are DEFINENTALLY bringing this all home, eventually." He said smiling.

"Absolutely! I don't know what I would do without my tools!" I told him seriously walking out of the garage. He followed me into my room and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked frantically putting my bags on the bed with the others.

"The pictures on the walls..." he said not looking at me, but at the pictures id drawn.

I blushed. "What about them?" I mumbled. Id drawn all of them. They were mostly of wolves and vampires, flowers, trees, forests, all the things that go together with each of those things.

"Where did you get these?" he asked looking back at me. I stuffed things into bags, not caring about neatness anymore.

"I drew them." I answered unwillingly.

"They're beautiful Jessie." He said earnestly. I blushed more.

"Thanks…" I said. Everyone else had thought my drawings weird, dark, depressing, abnormal. Even the flowers I drew.

He placed one finger under my chin and made me look at him,

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, your one of the first people to comment on my drawings like that and actually mean it." I said with a sigh. He hugged me.

"Come on, let's hurry up and go home." he suggested. I nodded.

"Gladly, I can't wait to get out of here." I said as Lisa came back from the kitchen with a few sodas and saw us like that.

"Awwwwww!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up." I mumbled to her, blushing again.

I grabbed two cell phones, my mp3 player with all its cords, and my laptop with all its connectors and internet cards with much more franticness than necessary.

I gave Lisa a hug as Jake took my bags and put them in his car. -I had no backseat in my truck.-

"You can stay here as long as you like, I will come by often, okay?" I said.

"Thanks Jessie, talk to you later, you go have fun." she said with a smile.

"Bye Lisa." I said and grabbed my keys and flew out the door with more unhuman speed than necessary. Jake and I kissed, I handed him a red cell phone.

"What's this for?" he asked looking at it like it was a foreign object.

"It's so we can keep in contact in case one of us needs to stop somewhere."

"Ohhh okay. Cool. Is your number stored in here or something?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm speed-dial number 2, just press the 2 and the green button and your good to go." I said with a smile.

"Kay good. I think I can manage that." he said and winked. I smiled at him. He petted my truck and whispered something to it, I laughed and hugged him again.

"Let's go Babe." I said in between giggles. We kissed again and he walked to his car. I waved at Lisa, who was waving at us from a window. I climbed in my truck and let the massive engine roar to life. Jacob raced down the street and I was following closely after him. His car went slow compared to my truck.

We raced down the highway, getting home was faster than coming to Montana. We got back to La Push in less than three hours. Then again, we didn't stay within the speed limit, we went a good ninety down the highway. We weren't supposed to, but we where both in a hurry to get home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When we pulled up to Billy's, Sam and Emily where standing outside waiting for us. Sam's jaw dropped when he saw my truck. Dark red with a bumper from an old hum-ve and extra headlights on the roof. I smiled to myself. Emily was holding a piece of paper and I wondered what it was. I parked my truck behind Jake's car and climbed out.

"Hi Guys." I called over my shoulder and walking towards Jacob, Sam, and Emily.

Emily gave me a hug and Sam smiled at me.

"We have good news Jake!" Emily said and handed him the paper. He read it with interest, his eyes lighting up as he did. He jumped up and down

"YES!!!!" He exclaimed. I looked at him confused.

"Read Jessie Read!" he said placing the paper in my hands while all the guys came up complementing hearing something dead screaming.

Here's what it said.

"Dear Mr. Jacob Black, we are glad to inform you that the house you wanted to purchase is free for your taking. We will except the down payment and house payment after the clean up crew is done refurnishing the house so you can move in. you do not have to pay for this service, it is free considering your position in the counsel. The residence you signed up for on the reservation is older than most, so it may take a while to finish. You may want to see the house again for another look, and if that is what you would like, I also sent the key with this letter. Feel free to stop in any time, the cleanup crew knows it is likely you might stop by, and they won't tell you that you're not allowed in. If you have any questions feel free to call me or stop by my office. We are glad to do business with you Mr. Black; we hope you enjoy the house. If you want the walls painted a certain color, tell the crew, and they will gladly paint them for you. Have a nice day Mr. Black. Hopeing you are well,

Sincerely,

Mrs. Phoebe Annabelle Franklin"

I had to reread it twice to understand why they where all so happy. Then I gasped and jumped into his arms.

"Oh my god Jake this is wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" I said with a smile. He smiled back,

"Do you want to go see our house?" he asked emphasizing the 'our'. I smiled.

"Our house?" I asked. He nodded.

"Unless you want to stay with Billy, then yes, our house." He beamed. I kissed him.

"Id love to see it." I said.

All the guys whooped and hollered when we kissed again, and I couldn't help but laugh and smile with them.

"Welcome to the pack sis!" I heard a lot of the guys say.

"Thanks." Was all I could come up with. Jake, still carrying me, began to walk into the forest.

"So where is the house?" I asked curiously as he put me down.

"A little hike up to the north." He replied with a smile.

"Sounds fun to me." I said smiling. He began to undress.

"I take it that it's more than just a little hike huh?" I asked.

"Well, it does us good to run a bit every day. Strengthens our muscles. If you don't want to run then that's fine." He said. I deliberated for a minuet then began to take my clothes off.

"You know Jake, it really sucks carrying clothes in your mouth." I added. He grabbed a few strings off his ankles.

"That's why you tie them to your thigh." He said simply. I never thought of that. He handed me a few strings and began to tie his clothes to his legs. I copied him. He helped me tie the clothes to my legs.

"Ready?" he asked standing up. I nodded.

"You can just ride on my back if you don't want to run." He reassured me, sensing my hesitation. I smiled wide and phased. He smiled wider and phased himself. After a second we where off.

Running in this forest felt so free, so nice.

"So you really like it here huh?" Jake asked me after a while.

"Yes, I really do." I said running. I was looking strait ahead, but I wasn't seeing the trees at all, I just loved to feel of the wind in my fur, and the feeling of all the power I had and was able to use. I heard him laugh.

"What?" I wondered.

"Nothing, it just feels so nice to be able to run with the woman that I love." He said. My heart skipped a beat. I felt myself slowing down. I wasn't used to be told that and know that they actually meant it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just another one of those things I'm not used to." I said. After a minuet he slowed to a stop.

"God this is so frustrating!!" he said. As I turned slowly around and headed back toward him.

"What is?" I asked stopping short of him, not knowing how close I should get.

"Not being able to see into your head like I can everyone else's in the pack. It's completely aggravating." He said. I could imagine his eyebrows pulling together.

"I guess I have a glitch in my brain then." I said standing next to him. He scoffed.

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean I care for you any less." He said. I stood really close to him and tried giving him a kiss, I think I failed miserably.

"I know." I said with a sigh. It was hard to admit, even to myself, about how much I cared for Jacob. If I had any common sense I would tell him how I felt, I just couldn't figure out how. He licked my mouth back.

"C'mon, let's go." He said. I could hear the true enthusiasm in his voice. We began to run again, and we where both quiet for a while. I had no idea where we where going, so I mostly ran a little slower than Jacob.

He stopped short of the forest edge after about thirty minuets, and phased back. I copied him. I watched him get dressed, nearly fascinated. I stood there naked, not even bothering to grab my clothes off my thigh. I surprised myself with the irrational feelings I got again. I wanted him. I couldn't deny that any longer. I wanted Jacob. I was physically and emotionally aware of Jacob, and I couldn't stand to deny it any longer. He looked up at me and smiled.

I had no idea what look was on my face, but then again, I couldn't understand his either.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me, possibly afraid to get any closer to me. I broke my eyes away from him and began to dress.

"I will tell you about it later." I promised. He smiled at me anyways.

"I will hold you to that." He warned me. I smiled. I knew exactly how I was going to tell him. I just hoped he had some protection somewhere in that mess of a room of his, because I know I left all mine behind in Montana . I sighed at the thought, and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Aren't you excited to see the house?" he asked.

"Of course I am Jake, I was thinking about something else. Come on." I said grabbing his hand. "Let's go take a look at our new house." I said with a slight jump and a smile to go with it, showing him my enthusiasm. He beamed at me and pulled a fern out of the way.

"This way." He encouraged. I walked in the way he pointed and there was a huge house standing about 36 feet away from me. I gasped. The house was old, that was noticeable, but it was completely gorgeous, and I was in love with it. It was white, and you could see the paint cracking from old age. It looked like it had about six rooms in it, five upstairs and one downstairs. It was huge, I loved it. I couldn't wait to see the inside. I felt like id been here before though, in a different life maybe.

"Oh Jake!" I gasped.

"This is it." he said still beaming. I didn't know what to say. It was absolutely beautiful. "7 bedrooms, 4.5 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, and like, 2 living rooms." He told me. I beamed at him.

"Jake it's amazing!" I said jumping into his arms, my arms wrapping around his neck. He laughed.

"I'm glad you like it. I knew you would the first day I saw you." He said. "I went to the council about an hour after you first fell asleep. I knew you would love It." he told me and kissed my neck. I got Goosebumps as he did so.

"Wanna see what it looks like inside?" he asked me looking at my face, his eyes glistening with excitement.

"Of course!" I said with a smile and kissed him enthusiastically on the lips for a moment. He let me down gently and took my hand. We walked up the long stone pathway in bear feet, the cold stone felt good on my feet. The front door was French-doors, and had beautiful details in the glass. He unlocked it and picked me up, bridal style. He opened the door, and the inside was huge.

My gaze wandered everywhere. I could fix all this myself, but it would take me a while. It was mostly just worn out with age, but other than that, plus some mold, it was amazing. He sat me down after we got over the threshold.

"What do you think?" he asked me as he watched me find my way around the house easily. I knew exactly what this house was going to look like when it was finished. I saw it before when I was younger. The memory brought tears to my eyes.

"I love it Jacob." I told him, refusing to look at him. He heard the tears in my voice.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked walking over to me,

"I know what its going to look like when its finished, I saw it when I was a little girl. I was sure that it was the one dream I had that was never going to come true." I said looking at him with tears of joy in my eyes. I smiled up at him.

"I'm not crying because I don't like it, I'm crying because I'm so happy." I said. He smiled back.

"I'm glad that you like it so much." He said pulling me into a tight hug. I gripped onto him as tight as I could.

I wondered why I didn't remember it before, why I had the feeling that I knew Jacob without actually knowing him. Why I had all the irrational feelings about him. The answers all lined up in a row right in front of me: I was safe. I had everything I have ever wanted, everything I had ever dreamed of. I was in the arms of my dream guy, and apparently he had his arms around his dream girl. Two puzzle pieces, snapped together with care, love, and devotion. This was my destiny, I saw of it when I was a child. I recognized the forest, the sent of it, the feeling I got whenever I was around any of the pack members. The feeling that I actually belonged in the pack… Feeling that I actually belonged and that I was family. Something I had hardly ever felt before.

I saw everything then. I saw the way the house was going to be painted. The kitchen was going to be white and a light yellow, the living room was going to be a light blue, the upstairs would be painted white until the children where old enough to pick out a color for their rooms themselves. I saw the children playing outside when it was sunny. I saw it through the sliding glass door that I would install where the back door was now, so I could see the children playing with soccer balls and swinging on the swing set while I was in the kitchen cooking, or at the table sewing something new. I saw Jake strolling out of the forest in the backyard, -coming back from whatever he was doing- the children rushing up to him and his eyes lighting up with excitement, kneeling down and hugging them, kissing each one on the forehead. I saw the way he greeted me when he came inside, with love, care, passion. Just like we kissed now, even though with how old the kids looked, it was years away. I saw myself in the delivery room. Jake's face frantic with worry, love, and joy. I saw Billy's face when he first held the baby. I saw my parents in the waiting room, anxious and happy. In the morning when Jake would leave I would see the Red Brown wolf at the edge of the forest, always hesitating before disappearing into the depths of the trees.

When I came back to the present day I was on the floor on my knees, grasping onto Jake's firm shoulders, my nails digging into them. His face looked worried as he steadied me on my knees, not letting my fall completely to the floor. I was smiling. He looked even more worried when I smiled, probably thinking I had lost my mind in some way or another.

"Jake," I said breathless. "Oh Jake!" I said and hugged onto him tight.

"What is it?" he asked hesitantly hugging me back.

"I just saw it, I just saw everything. The way the house will look, our children playing in the backyard on sunny days, everything." I said, not able to tell him everything. I was much too happy for that. I let go of him, still smiling. He smiled back, confusion and curiously written in his eyes.

"We are so happy Jake. So happy." I reassured. He beamed.

"We are going to be together?" he asked. I nodded.

"And we are going to have kids." I said jumping up and down on my knees. He liked that idea as much as I did.

"How many?" he wondered.

"I don't know, I'm thinking around four, but we could always have more after that scene." I said still smiling. He seemed to love that.

"Oh Jake I'm so happy! I had no idea when I was little that I would actually get all that I'd seen I would, I never thought I would be with you. I thought it was just a dream. Now I know it's more than a dream. I've got you, that's what I dreamt when I was a child." I tried to explain.

"You…dreamt about me?" he wondered. I nodded.

"I think I was ten, I had this odd dream about this big old house, and seeing you. But I never saw your face. But I saw you I know I did." I told him with my smile widening ever so lightly.

"Wow Jessie, I don't really know what to say." He said beaming at my ramblings. I kissed him with more enthusiasm than necessary. He liked it.

I have no idea how long we where on the floor kissing, but my knees started to hurt and I was running out of breath. I let go of him gasping. We smiled and laughed lightly at each other. "Lets get out of here, shall we?" Jacob said picking me up.

"Do I have to answer that question?" I asked teasingly.

"Nope, cause we are going to go to the house, and we are gonna have a nice, long talk." He said with a wink. I guess I didn't have a choice. That, and if we where there, that meant that I was going to have to tell him what I was thinking about when I saw him naked. I smiled to myself.

We walked out of the house and into the forest. Jake let me down and we began to undress. I was undressing slower than he was, and I was clumsier. I was to busy checking him out to notice what I was doing. He helped me tie the string to my leg tightly and we both phased and began to run home. I challenged him to a race. It was a close race. If Sam wasn't standing right in front of me I would have won. But I angled myself away from him and hit yet another tree. Being the only clumsy werewolf, I was laughed at. But it was funny, and I just had to laugh with Jacob and Sam. It was way to funny not to. I landed in a ditch though after the tree gave way. I couldn't get out on my own. I had to phase back and climb out. I was laughing the whole way.

Jake had already unphased and dressed when I got near the top. He held out his hand for me and I took it. He used his body like a shield for me away from Sam as I dressed. Something completely unnecessary, Sam wasn't looking, and even if he was, I didn't really care. I was still laughing when we walked into Emily's. Sam spread the news and I was in a whole new row of giggles. Emily looked at Sam like he had done something wrong, but I assured her that I didn't mind. She smiled at me and welcomed me to the family again. Then we had to get down to business.

"I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news." Sam announced after we all took our seats on the living room floor. We where quiet and waited. "The good news is, if you haven't already heard, Jessie has joined the pack, and she and Jacob are soul mates. If you have a problem with that then too bad." He told them all with a smile. I beamed at him and Jake, smiling at Jake and getting butterflies in my stomach. "The bad news is, it seems to Paul and I that the Cullens, or at least a few of them, have returned. We don't know what for and we don't know for how long. Don't let your guard down, and please, please, please, don't get yourselves into trouble investigating." Sam told us. Jacob tensed. I knew the Cullens where a touchy subject for him. "There is going to be a council meeting later on tonight, around midnight to be exact. Please don't be late." He told us. We all nodded in agreement. Business was over, and it was time for lunch. Jacob and I excused ourselves, and the rest of them stayed to eat whatever Emily had cooked up.

We walked hand in hand back to Billy's. I was afraid to say anything till we got inside, we had a lot to talk about. I'm sure he was worried about Bella, and what she might think if she found out about me. I couldn't imagine what would happen if Jake came across her. I wouldn't let myself think about that just now. We walked in and Billy was gone. He left a note on the counter and after Jake read it, he handed it to me. It said :

"Hey Kids, don't worry about me. Charlie came and picked me up to go watch the game at his house. He told me he had some really exciting news to tell me when he picked me up. Sounds like Bella and Edward have come down for a visit if you ask me. I will be back before the meeting, Charlie already promised I would be back before nine. Have fun doing whatever.

-Billy"

Great. This was going to be a fun time. I sighed and placed the note back onto the table and looked up at Jake's worried and hurt face. I reached out to him, twining my fingers in between his. He was in pain, and he needed me right now. I towed him to the bedroom, where we could talk easily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

He plopped on the bed, letting go of my hand, placing his face in both of them instead. I sat next to him and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry Jessie." He apologized.

"What for?" I wondered.

"For this. Me acting the way I am acting. You shouldn't have to deal with this. I'm over her, but yet the thought of seeing her white and marble-like is really disturbing." He said.

"Jake its fine. This is nothing to be apologizing for. You cared for her a lot. She was your first love, and you lost her in one of the worst ways possible. If you think that that is something to be apologizing for, then you are sadly mistaken. You can't help what you feel." I told him.

He looked up at me. His eyes where sad and careful. "I don't want to make you feel depressed because I am." He told me.

"Well that's just too bad now isn't it? Your pain sends odd flickers of pain into me. Like I said, we can't help what we feel." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I can see that's the best deal I'm getting." He sighed. "New topic." He said with a smile. "What where you thinking about so hard after I phased back in front of the house?" he asked. I groaned.

"No, no, no, no! You promised!" he said with a wide grin, shifting his position on the bed facing me. I sighed.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked him, hopeful that he would change his mind. I was not that lucky.

"Yes, I really wanna know." He said. I groaned again.

"Jake," I whined.

"No you promised. Now tell me. " he said happy that I was so reluctant to tell him.

I sighed and looked at him. I blushed a deep red color, this was so embarrassing.

"I'm better at show than tell when it comes to this, so here it goes." I said and kissed him.

He was curious at first, but he went along with it. I think that he first understood what I meant was when I stood on my knees on the bed and moved one knee over him and sat on his lap, face to face with him. He tensed, and I stopped kissing him.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Well, it's just, I know where this is going…but you where right about it this morning in a way. I mean, I love you and I'm ready, but I want it to be more…Romantic for us..." he said blushing. I understood at once. This would be his first time. Awareness must have lit in my eyes because he looked down. I kissed his cheek.

"I can wait; I just wanted you to know how I felt." I whispered.

He hugged me. "Thanks Jessie." He whispered in relief back. I laughed slightly.

I thought about telling him I loved him, but maybe now wasn't the time. The thought gave me butterflies in my stomach. We hugged for a while and I got off of him. "Jessie what time is it?" he asked suddenly. I glanced at the alarm clock.

"Um Two." I told him. He sighed.

"Time for my shift." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we each take turns looking after the land, from two till four it's my shift to run about." He said. "We will find out your shift tomorrow." He promised.

"Okay, well um, have fun then." I said trying to smile. I didn't want him to leave.

He smiled at my reluctance for him to go.

"I will be back Love." He promised and kissed me gently.

"I'll be here when you get back." I said with a smile. I would miss him terribly, as irrational as that was. He smiled widely,

"I'm counting on that." He said and kissed me again. I walked him to the door and watched him run to the forest. I saw the wolf Jacob standing on the edge of the forest, hesitating to leave, but I waved at him to go and he went. I heaved a sigh and went back inside. Billy was out with Charlie, so that meant that I was going to have to putts around for something to eat, and I would look around for things and all that good stuff to get used to this place until our house was finished. I smiled at the thought of _our_ house.

I shut the door behind me, not bothering to lock it. I took a good look around for the first time. It was a nice little place. A loveseat with a TV in the living room, a nice small kitchen table in the tiny kitchen. A few cupboards, enough for some food and dishes. I looked in them and memorized where everything was. I wasn't gonna make dinner tonight, normally at council meeting's there is food, that and Billy was at Charlie's, so Charlie will probably feed him. I would make plans to make dinner tomorrow night. Sam probably wouldn't want Jake and I running together for a while, considering we are a couple and all. I sighed; it would be fun running with Jake. At least we would be together, but according to my vision, I wouldn't be able to run shifts with Jacob unless we find something.

I slowly made my way to his room and began to unpack my bags that were on the floor next to the door. I set up the tiny stereo that I plugged my MP3 player into at night or whenever I wasn't warring it with headphones, and I plugged my MP3 player in and listened to Mushroom head, my favorite heavy metal band besides Metallica. I left my clothes in the bags, but I got out all my electronics. I danced and sang to the songs I once sang to with my band. In some ways I missed being in a band, but in other ways it was too much of a pain. That's why I quit. They all wanted to tour the world, I didn't really want to. That and we never made songs of our own, and for gods sake, we weren't too popular. As far as I know, they never got popular either. I didn't see them on any shows. For all I know they are still in Ohio, playing in the bar.

I set up the laptop and got online. My mother sent a hysterical email, along with a few old friends who somehow found out that I went missing. I sent them back long emails telling them the same story as before, and telling them that I was fine and I was happy here with Jake. I talked to Phoenix online for about an hour; it appeared he was unapologetic about the entire thing, but happy that I had Jacob. Before I knew it I was listening to Evanescence, and Jake should have been coming home soon. The song that played reminded me of Jacob and I. inspiration hit. When he got home, I would have him listen to it while I sang it to him. I loved this song. The name of it was Anywhere by Evanescence. I put it on repeat and began to sing in harmony with it. I changed my clothes while I sang and swayed to the music. Phoenix was getting anxious when I didn't reply to him right away. I thought it was a little funny. I got offline when he got too annoying, I didn't want to have to deal with that right now.

I was wearing my blue jeans and Metallica shirt. It had a few holes in the jeans and the shirt was faded, but that didn't really matter to me. I loved the shirt and jeans and thought I looked damn good in them. I pulled my hair back into its usual pony tail, and put on some eyeliner just to pass the time. I could hear my music all the way into the bathroom. I got tired of hearing the song, so I put it back on Mushroom head. I would have him listen to it anyways. The bed room door was wide open so I could see Jacob when he walked in the front door.

Call me obsessive, I don't care. I just really couldn't wait for Jacob to get home. I wanted to see his face and watch his eyes glisten with excitement when he sees me. I danced around singing to some Stevie Nicks when I ran right into him. I was in the middle of a twirl and a high note when I ran smack into his chest. At first I was caught off guard, thinking it was someone else, until I caught a smell of him.

"Jacob!" I nearly sang wrapping my arms around him. He laughed.

"I missed you." He whispered loud enough to hear over Stevie Nick's near deafening high note.

"I missed you too." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

I didn't get a good look at his face until just then. He looked hurt, worried, and like he wasn't paying much attention to me at all.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. He thought a moment.

"Will you do me a big favor?" he asked.

"Anything, as long as you tell me what's bothering you." I said. He sighed.

"Will you come with me to go meet Bella and Edward and possibly Alice?" He asked in a pained voice.

"Of course...um, who is Alice?" I asked. He sat me down on the bed, following suit right next to me.

"Let me explain all the members of the Cullen family, okay?" he said. I nodded.

"Okay, well you know Bella and Edward. As far as we know Bella doesn't have any special abilities, with the exception that No other vampire can read her mind. Edward on the other hand, CAN read minds. He was an interpreter for the pack to his family members a while back. When Bella was still human and Victoria was after her. Alice is a lot like you. She has visions; hers work differently than yours. From what Bella said, hers are triggered when someone makes a decision, and that decision changes their future. Jasper, he is an odder one. He can control the emotions around him. You will understand once it happens. Its really annoying, only you cant feel annoyed until AFTER you are away from him. Alice and Jasper are a couple. Alice, Jasper, and Edward are the only ones in the family that have a special power. Carlisle was the starter of the Family. The first one to not drink human blood and for all I know he made his entire family. There is Esme, his mate. and Rosalie, and Emmett -they are both together too- until Bella came along, Edward was the only one without a mate...can you remember all of that?" he said. I smiled.

"Yup, I can remember." I reassured him.

"The family may have grown, we don't know. I guess we will find out in a few. You might want to change into some sweats, its going to be a long run to the clearing that they want to meet at." he said with a sigh. I nodded and got up, looking for my black sweats. I would change my shirt too; I didn't want to ruin my Metallica shirt.

I changed while he looked at the floor. He was so sad. I couldn't stand it. I wondered what it must be like for him, seeing her after all these years, and as a VAMPIRE no less. I sighed at the thought. He said that he was over her, but I know I could never take her place in his heart. a first love takes a long time to get over, and some people never get over them. I sighed and turned to face him, taking my hair down. "When are we leaving?" I asked stroking his hair. He glanced at the clock,

"Few minuets. I guess I could get something to drink and we can go." he said with a sigh. I let him up.

"Jacob..?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Yes?" he said turning to me, portraying his sad eyes on me that sent flickers of pain through my body.

"Are you sure you want me to come with you? I mean, I'm not sure how she will react to me...and well, I -" he stopped me.

"Jessie, I NEED you there. please don't think that way....I really want you to come with me, please?" he said putting his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes.

"Yes Jake, I will come." I said and opened my eyes.

"We better get going dear." he said with a sigh at my sad eyes. I interlocked my fingers with his and squeezed. We walked out and I turned the lights out as we went. It had gotten darker, and somehow more gloomy as we walked towards the edge of the forest. Jacob heaved a sigh when we got far enough in to phase, he handed me my strings and we striped down. As he helped me tie the string to my leg I said,

"Jake, this might not be the best time to tell you this, but, I want you to know." I said as he looked at me.

"What is it Love?" he said standing up closing the small distance.

"I...Jake, I love you." I said. he smiled.

"I know you do." he said. I nodded.

"I know you already knew, I just wanted you to hear it." I said giving him a hug. He hugged me back. Then his head snapped up,

"We have to get going, they are on the move." he said letting go of me, I nodded and we both phased at the same time. His thoughts where aggressive. I let myself hear them for the first time. One of the reasons why he needed me with him was so he didn't go on a killing spree. He wanted to Kill Edward for turning Bella, for taking her away from him. He loved me more than Bella, but it doesn't change what Edward did. This was going to start a war if Sam and I didn't stop it. I knew it. I could feel it. If I wasn't careful when I turned to talk to them face to face, I might have a premonition. Not like I could stop them, but I could feel one coming on. I sighed and kept pace with Jacob's angry pace easily. We where nearly there, I saw the clearing in his mind.

"Jessie, time to phase back." he warned me coming to a quick stop. I stopped with him and phased besides him. I pulled my clothes on as fast as I could.

I could smell them. They where all already here. All of them. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice , Edward, and Bella. Not one human. They where at the opposite corner of Jake and I. Something told me that the rest of the pack didn't know we where meeting, or else we would all be here. I cursed in my head as we walked out of the forest hand in hand. I couldn't help but glare at the women's beauty. It was a matter of pride, us women had to hate them. I could tell which one was which. I didn't need an introduction. I met them all long ago, in a dream. I didn't know until today. Damn I was finding out a lot of new things today. I hoped my head didn't explode. Jake and the vampire's noses wrinkled in disgust at each others scent. I seemed to be the only one that didn't react that way.

We got closer and Carlisle greeted us.

"Welcome Jacob, and Jessie. We are glad you decided to accept our invitation to meet us here." Carlisle said with a smile. I smiled back, but didn't say anything. I glanced at Jacob, his eyes where locked on Bella. Her face was pale, she looked just as beautiful as the rest, but there was something different about her. I couldn't figure out what it was just yet. She smelled different, maybe it was just because she was newer than the others.

"Thank you for your welcome Mr. Carlisle." I said snapping my head back towards him. This motion made Jasper tense slightly, Edward made a small motion with his head, and Jasper un-tensed. I smiled.

Bella seemed perplexed, possibly because Jacob hadn't said anything yet. I nudged Jake, he seemed to come back to the present.

"Bella." he said with a nod. Edward seemed unhappy about something. I looked around and decided to speak.

"Um, to be quite honest I have no idea what we are meeting about. Would someone like to tell me what all of this is about?" I asked pleasantly. Edward looked at me and seemed perplexed.

"Well yes, we are here to talk about the treaty. Jacob seems to still be holding a grudge on us for turning Bella, but it was her decision, not mine." he confirmed to me. I nodded at him.

"I am fairly knew to the pack and I don't really know all the rules, but I do believe that in a way, Jacob has a right to think that way." I said sticking up for Jake. Jake seemed to be in a daze staring at Bella.

"I agree, he does. We were hoping Sam would arrive, if he is still the leader of the pack." he said conversationally, still perplexed. probably by myself. I was indeed different from the rest of the pack.

"Yes Sam is still the leader. I don't know why he isn't here, I am actually thinking that the rest of the pack doesn't know about our meeting here tonight." I confirmed to him. He thought for a moment.

"No the rest of the pack doesn't know.....Ahhh I see why you do now Jessie. My apologizes, I was thinking something else entirely.." Edward said with a light laugh. I looked at him curiously. I thought he could hear my thoughts, why didn't he seem to be able to?

"Oh no Jessie I can hear your thoughts. You just wasn't thinking about much on the subject of you and Jake being together." Edward confirmed my thoughts.

"Oh, I see." was all I could say.

Bella's head flashed to Edward and asked him

"Together, what do you mean by that?" she asked curiously. Her voice was light and human like.

"Jacob has -" he began but was cut off by Jake.

"Bella, I imprinted on Jessie." he said his tone flat, unapologetic. I let go of his hand, it seemed to get heavy just then. Her faced flashed to me then back to him.

"That's Lovely Jake. I'm happy for you." she said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks I guess." he said with a shrug. He seemed to be doing things that pushed me away from him more and

more emotionally. I didn't like that; I almost growled. Instead I crossed my arms over my chest and busied myself with something else.

"What about the treaty needs to be rearranged Edward?" I asked trying to keep my mind off it. Jacob and Bella where in a conversation of their own, and I didn't feel like getting nothing out of this meeting. I wanted some information. I felt more out of the loop now then I ever had. I must have inched closer to the Cullens without noticing it, until Emmett tensed. I backed off. I was so used to being around vampires that I didn't realize what I was doing. not only that, I was used to the vampires to being used to me.

"Sorry," I said to Emmett apologetically. He nodded,

"Its fine, your just different." he said with a light smile.

"Yes very different." Edward said mostly to himself.

"Jessie, how did you join the pack?" he asked after a moment. Long story. The entire story flashed before me, I was hoping I wouldn't have to say it. I was used to mind readers. Edwards's eyes widened.

"Wow, from Hitler's Army you say?" he asked. I nodded. "There are more werewolves around than what we know of guys." he informed them. Apparently he knew my story now, I was thankful for his powers. He smiled at me kindly.

"Jessie, may I try something?" he asked his face getting serious.

I hesitated. "Um, yeah sure." I said. He took a step forward. Bella tensed. Geeze. These vampires must be used to werewolves that attacked. I didn't even flinch at a vampire anymore. My nose didn't wrinkle in disgust at them or anything. They were just people like I was. Somehow I was able to think of it that way. His face became emotionless as he inched forward. I watched him carefully, not knowing what it was he wanted to try. Maybe he was trying his self control, seeing how far he can go. I'm not really sure. He looked at me curiously, I had no idea why I was so interesting. I must be just like any other person he had come across right? I shrugged it off. I would find out what he was up too soon enough.

He reached for my arm and touched it. He was cold, colder than I was used to. Jacob didn't like Edward touching me. He tore his gaze away from Bella and I heard a deep warning growl in his chest.

"No Jake its fine, he wont hurt me. " I told Jake looking away from Edwards's shocked and curious face.

"You don't know that." Jacob growled at me.

"Jake if he was going to hurt me he would have done it already." I said to him. Edward broke the silence first.

"Jessie, I have a lot of questions to ask you. You are not like normal werewolves. That and we have something odd flying around that you seem to know a lot about. Would you mind terribly talking with us for a while?" he asked politely.

"No." Jacob said with menace in his voice before I could tell Edward 'sure why not?' Edward turned a kind look to Jacob.

"Don't worry Jacob, I'm not going to take her away. I have my life right here." he said and motioned for Bella. Bella walked up to Edward and took his hand.

"I have no need to take Jessie from you. I just want to ask her a few questions." He tried soothing. It worked, Jasper must have been using his talent.

"Shall we then?" Edward asked taking his hand off my shoulder and beckoning to the woods.

"Where did you intend on going to talk about this?" I asked. Alice stepped up.

"We where hoping we could all go back to the house, a storm will hit the clearing in about five minuets. No one likes to stand in hurricane strength winds now do we?" Alice chimed. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well id be more than happy to go with, as long as Jake can come to." I said smiling at -the now fuming hot red and shaky- Jacob standing 3 inches from me, looking like he was going to grab me and make a run for it any second.

"Of course he can come." Esme said stepping closer to me. I smiled at them all. "Then lets go. Show the way, I can keep up." I said. They all smiled like they took that as a challenge, especially Edward.

"Let us go change and then we can begin?" I suggested. I didn't find me stripping in front of 4 male vampires plus their mates very appropriate. Edward smiled.

"We will be in right after you change." he said gesturing to the row of trees behind him.

I grabbed onto Jacobs hand and towed him to the forest.

"Jake, everything is going to be FINE, I know it will" I said and let go of his hand.

"Jessie, I cant believe your making me do this." he said with a laugh.

"Well you don't have to come." I said.

"Oh no, I don't trust those bloodsuckers, I'm coming with you." he told me sternly. I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. We undressed and he helped me tie my strings.

"Lets go." I said and phased. He heaved a sigh and phased as well.

"Come on miss Jessie, lets see you outrun Edward!" I heard Emmett scoff. Gladly. I took off in the direction of their house. I knew where I was going, I just had to follow Edward's scent. him and Bella where the last ones there. Edward was close behind. I heard Bella whisper "Have Fun" and shove him in my direction. They failed to realize that I was more than a Werewolf. I smiled to myself as Edward passed me. I pushed on faster, not even breathing hard. He looked perplexed and yet satisfied. I heard Jacob thinking that Edward was going to kill me, but I knew better. I may have too much trust in these vampires, but it wasn't my fault. Tell that to my premonition powers. Edward gasped and sped up, but I made it to his house first, not even running into anything as I stopped. I was proud of myself for that one. It would have been a pity to total their garage.

To my great surprise the Cullen's came out of the forest LAUGHING. I tilted my head in confusion, and waited for Jacob, he wasn't to far behind. I glanced meaningfully at Edward, and thought, "Be right back, imma go change." and he nodded still laughing. "That is so odd, a werewolf that can outrun a vampire!" I heard Edward, but to my great surprise, he didn't say it. I turned around at the same time as Edward, and we gaped at each other. Jacob was waiting for me at the forest edge, and I bolted for him. I heard so many voices at once it heart my head. I stopped short of Jacob and phased, falling into his arms. my head hurt so bad it made it hard to see past my tears.


End file.
